Not Going Out Series 8: What We Didn't See
by NGOfan2014
Summary: An alternative ending/missing scene for every episode of series 8
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to write an alternative ending or extended/ missing scene for every episode of series 8. They will end up M-rated mostly so consider yourself warned.

 **Episode one: Romance**

This story begins at the end of the episode, in Lee and Lucy's train cabin...

Part 1

Lee walked into the tiny train cabin bathroom where Lucy was standing at the mirror, removing her earrings. He gently touched her arm and leaned in to kiss her neck.

" _Drinks are ready when you are Madam"_ , he whispered.

" _Very good Jenkins",_ she replied.

" _I'll be with you in a minute_ ", Lee said before turning around and standing in front of the toilet, undoing his flies.

Lucy, realising what he was doing, turned around and spoke,

" _For God sake...at least lift the seat...Lee!"_

Lee immediately regretted what he was doing, the disapproval obvious in Lucy's voice. Though he didn't really see what the problem was.

" _Sorry_ ", he said, keen not to upset Lucy now that he was on a promise.

" _Are you making a point now? Is this what this is?"_

 _"What do you mean? I thought we did this now. I thought you were okay with us weeing in front of each other"._

As he spoke, Lee finished and tucked himself back in, doing up his flies once more. Lucy stepped aside so he could wash his hands at the sink.

" _I am, but there's a time and a place"._

 _"Well, I needed a wee and this is a toilet, I'd say this was the time and the place"._

 _"I mean, if you're going to do that in front of me can you at least choose your moment? As you said yourself, it's not exactly romantic is it?"_

 _"Sorry...have I killed the mood?"_

Lucy thought for a moment,

" _You know what, for the sake of tonight and for the romance I'm just going to pretend I didn't see"._

 _"Good, so...are we still?"_

 _"Yes. Now then...Jenkins, whilst you are in here do you think you could help me out of this dress?"_

Lee's breath caught for a second, and he felt his pulse quicken. So...Lucy had called him Jenkins again, she wanted to continue the roleplay. He could go along with that.

" _Of course, madam"._

He inched closer to her, taking the zip of her dress between his fingers and sliding it down deliberately slowly, making sure his fingers brushed against her in the process. He placed a series of featherlight kisses on her newly exposed skin, and she let out a sort of half sigh, half hum in response.

She wriggled, letting the dress fall over her thighs and down her legs. She stepped out of it and turned around, smiling as she met Lee's gaze.

" _Can you give me one minute?_ ", she said, nodding her head towards the toilet.

" _Yeah...of course. I'll be waiting just out there_ ".

Lee gave Lucy her a brief kiss then walked out of the the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

...

A minute or so later, Lucy emerged from the bathroom, wearing a short satin dressing gown, that left little to the imagination. The sight took Lee's breath away slightly, his heart starting to race as he felt his skin flush and prickle. He could have sworn the temperature in the room had risen by several degrees.

" _Wow, you look...incredible"._

These days Lucy usually just wore her comfortable towelling bath robe, but she'd decided to make an effort tonight. What Lee had said the other day was right, they didn't concentrate on each other enough, and they needed to make more time for romance and intimacy in their relationship. They usually still had sex at least once a week, but far too often these days it was something they rushed, squeezed in between household chores and running around after the kids. Far too often it was about getting the job done and not about enjoying the moment and savouring each other.

" _Thanks...I decided since it was a special occasion"._

 _"Can I ask...are you wearing anything underneath that?_ , Lee croaked, the arousal evident in his voice as he studied her.

" _Maybe, maybe not. You'll find out, in due course"._

 _"I can't wait"._

Lucy glanced at the bed. She spoke,

" _The bed's small isn't it? You may have been worried about a lack of intimacy between us but I don't I think that's going to be a problem tonight"._

 _"It's supposed to extend, I tried to work it out earlier but I couldn't get the extra bit to pull out. I suppose we'll just have to snuggle up won't we"._

 _"As nice as that sounds, I think it's more likely that one of us will fall out of bed and injure ourselves. Here, let me try_ ", Lucy said, lifting up the mattress and looking for a part that pulled out. She managed to extend the bed almost straight away, to Lee's embarrassment.

" _Oh, well, I didn't see that bit earlier. Anyway...champagne?"_ , Lee suggested, going over to the little table where he'd placed the bottle and glasses. He picked the glasses up, handing one to Lucy, and they linked arms to sip the champagne.

" _Shall we?_ ", said Lucy, gesturing towards the bed. Lee nodded.

They sat on the edge of the bed.

" _This is delicious. I won't ask how much it cost_ ", Lucy said after taking another sip of the bubbles.

" _Actually, it was complimentary"._

 _"You didn't nick it did you?"_

 _"No, the barman just didn't ask for any money"._

 _"Were you by any chance wearing that hat at the time?_

 _"Yes"._

 _"So he thought you were staff?"_

 _"I am staff, I'm Jenkins, remember_ ", Lee whispered, a mischievous glint in his eye.

" _Oh yes...and you're very thorough, I seem to recall, when dealing with the requests of passengers?_ ", Lucy said, taking Lee's champagne glass and placing it with her own back on the table.

" _That's right. I'll go to any length to ensure my customers are extremely satisfied with their experience_ ", Lee replied as Lucy sat back down next to him.

" _Any length?_ ", Lucy breathed as they inched ever closer. She became hyperaware of her own heartbeat and now unsteady breathing as Lee gently ran his hand through her hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

" _Any length_ ", Lee rasped, before at last closing the gap between them, covering Lucy's lips with his own.

Immediately and instinctively they deepened the kiss, which became increasingly frantic and fevered as the passion built.

Not breaking their kiss, Lucy removed Lee's jacket and threw it to one side, then went to remove his hat.

" _Wait...I should tell you that removing ones hat whilst on duty is strictly forbidden_ ", Lee whispered, his lips hovering just millimetres from Lucy's as he spoke.

" _Oh...and what about making love to the wives of passengers?"_

 _"Um...yep...that's definitely not allowed._..", Lee breathed before recapturing her lips.

Lucy took the hat off Lee's head and tossed it across the room.

" _I'm in trouble now"_ , Lee teased, his voice breaking as he began playing with the tie belt of Lucy's robe.

" _Well, if you're breaking one rule you may as break them all_ ", Lucy whispered, smiling flirtatiously as they shuffled backwards on the bed.

Lee was now sitting with his back against the wall, and he gulped, his breath catching in his throat as Lucy sat up on her knees and placed one leg either side of his, straddling his lap. She lifted one of his arms then the other, taking hold of his wrists, removing his cufflinks and placing them into his pocket. She gazed intently into Lee's eyes, not looking away as she removed his tie then began to undo his shirt buttons, deliberately slowly. She paused to let one of her hands brush over the smooth contours of his chest, feeling his heart pumping hard and fast beneath it.

" _Your heart's beating fast_ ", Lucy whispered.

" _That's the effect you have on me"_ , Lee croaked.

" _So...when my husband gave you his instructions, was there anything specific, that he told you to do?"_

Lucy was drawing patterns on Lee's skin with her fingertips as she spoke.

" _He told me what you like...where you like to be touched...and kissed"._

Lee hurriedly tugged his shirt sleeves down his arms, pulling the garment off and throwing it on the floor.

" _Please elaborate"_ , Lucy breathed.

" _He told me that you love to have your neck kissed, and that whenever he kisses a certain spot there you can't help but moan"._

Lee leaned in and brought his mouth to Lucy's neck, making her gasp and sigh as he nuzzled there, dragging his lips and tongue over her skin.

" _Did he?"_ , Lucy croaked, her words hardly audible now.

" _Yes...I wonder if he meant here...or here...or here_ ", Lee whispered as he continued to nip and kiss his way from one side I'd her neck to the other. At the same time, his hands were sliding across her back, clutching the material of her dressing gown between his fingers.

" _Ohhhh...th...ere...mmm",_ she moaned then sort of hummed, the sound seeming to come from somewhere deep within her.

Lee smiled against Lucy's skin as he heard her reaction. That same spot, just below her ear, it worked every time. He sucked gently there, enough to make her moan out loud again, but careful not to leave a mark. Just as Lucy's arousal was beginning to build, Lee removed his mouth, and she let out an involuntary sigh of frustration.

" _Pl..please touch me"_ , Lucy whispered, desperate to move things further. She circled her hips and ground her against Lee, feeling his growing hardness through his trousers.

" _Seeing as you asked so nicely",_ Lee croaked, then holding on to Lucy, lifted and guided her down on to the bed. He knelt in front of her, wedging one of his legs between hers. Answering her plea, he leaned over her, dancing his fingers first over her shoulders, then across her collarbone, still covered by her dressing gown. He let his hands wander down to her breasts, stroking her through the thin satin. Lucy felt herself start to tremble, the sensation sending waves of pleasure through her.

" _I'm told that these...are very sensitive, and that you always come undone when they're given attention"_ , he whispered as he slowly stroked his thumbs over her satin covered nipples.

Lucy sighed and her eyelids fluttered closed as Lee continued his ministrations, as she felt the throbbing need at her core growing by the second.

" _There was one particular task your husband asked me to perform...something that he doesn't do often enough"_ , Lee whispered, his voice sounding full of promise. He slid one of his hands iniside Lucy's robe, and she gasped at the contact.

" _Oh...what's that?"_ , Lucy breathed, her voice shaky now.

" _I think you know"._

 _"Maybe I've forgotten...you're going to have to remind me"._

 _"All in good time, madam"_

Lee removed his hand from her, then took hold of the end of her robe's tie belt.

" _I want to look at you. May I?"_ , he asked, pausing for her answer.

" _Yes you may_ ", she breathed.

Without further hesitation, Lee pulled the belt, removed it completely from its hoops and opened Lucy's robe, revealing her nakedness underneath. As he took in the sight, he felt his body temperature immediately rise, and his skin start to prickle and flush. Even after all the years they'd been together, Lee still fancied Lucy as much as he ever had, and his body still reacted in he same way whenever he saw her naked.

" _You're so beautiful...your husband is a...very...very...lucky...man...I can't wait to be... inside you,_ ", Lee whispered, watching Lucy smile shyly as he leaned in close and recaptured her lips, punctuating every word with a kiss.

He moved his mouth away from hers, then starting at her collarbone, began to kiss his way down her body. He was thorough, covering every curve and edge, seeking out every erogenous zone, making her skin tingle as he drew a path with his lips and tongue. Every time he reached a sensitive spot, he purposely lingered there, causing Lucy to gasp and sigh with pleasure. When at last he reached one of her breasts she felt her limbs begin to tremble, and her arousal heightening. She arched off the bed towards him as he took her now hardened nipple between his lips, sucking then circling it with his tongue, his actions sending shockwaves of pleasure straight to her core.

" _Christ...you're so good at this...I..I..._ ". Lucy choked, her words becoming a breathy moan as she temporarily lost her ability to speak.

Desperate for more, Lucy reached between them, her hands fumbling at Lee's trousers, brushing against the growing bulge there as she tried to undo his flies. Her prized her hands away, closing his fingers around her wrists and lifting her arms above her head, placing them onto the pillow. As he continued to tease her with his mouth Lucy's hands went to his crotch again almost immediately, determined as she was to remove the remainder of his clothes. He moved her hands away again.

" _I want to touch you",_ she pleaded.

" _No, not yet...your pleasure first",_ he responded, his tone of voice both masterful and full of promise.

Lee knew that if Lucy touched him now this would be over all too quickly. He was getting harder by the second, and he really didn't want to let her down tonight. He needed to make amends after all.

" _But..."_ , Lucy breathed, not getting the chance to finish her sentence.

" _No buts"_ , Lee said as he held Lucy's wrists above her head then proceeded to pick up the belt of her robe and bind them together. He didn't tie the belt too tightly, taking care not to cut off her circulation, and ensuring she could probably have freed herself if she wanted.

Immediately, Lucy felt her body respond to Lees actions, the delicious throbbing at her core becoming more and more intense, the heat now rushing through her veins, spreading through her body. She began to tremble, the anticipation of what was about to happen threatening to overcome her. They didn't do this sort of thing very often, but whenever they did, Lucy always found the experience powerfully intense and erotic. Relinquishing control to Lee, the feeling of helplessness, of being dominated by him, it was incredibly arousing.

Lee looked intently into Lucy's eyes, checking she was okay with this.

" _Trust me?",_ he asked.

She just nodded, her voice eluding her.

 _"So...the question is...now you're at my mercy...what am I going to do with you? I can do anything I want after all"_

Lucy felt her sex clench as she heard his words, the blood rushing there as her excitement built. She still couldn't speak, her breathing now coming in shallow pants. Whatever he was planning, she prayed he wouldn't make her wait too long, as she was desperate for him to touch her again.

" _W..what are you going to do?_ ", she panted.

" _You'll have to wait and see. I'm going to make you come, hard, I promise you that. But first I'm going to tease you until you're begging me to take you"._

 _"Oh",_ Lucy murmured, her pulse racing, goosebumps forming on her skin as her heart beat so hard it threatened to burst out of her chest. Lee certainly knew what he was doing, he had a way with words, and he knew exactly how aroused he made Lucy when he talked like this.

He dipped his head, and starting at the sensitive skin just below her breasts, oh so slowly kissed his way over her waist and abdomen, then the ticklish skin at the side of her hips. They were sensual, tender kisses, causing her to tremble in pleasure beneath him, her toes curling. He was so close now, so close to where she needed to be touched.

" _Please..._ ", she begged, not sure if she could wait much longer.

Lee lifted his head and met Lucy's gaze, watching her eyes as they pleaded for more.

" _Okay?"_ , he whispered, and she nodded and hummed in response.

Lucy watched through half lidded eyes as Lee sat up then got off the bed.

" _Why have you stopped?",_ she panted.

" _Patience_ ", he teased, grinning mischievously.

Lucy understood then, as he knelt at the foot of the bed, then suddenly and swiftly seized her by the ankles and pulled her down towards him, making her yelp in surprise. He pushed her legs apart then threw them over his shoulders, burying his head between them, letting her feet rest on his back as he held on to her hips.

Lucy could hear the thumping of her own heartbeat now, all of her senses heightened as she lay there, completely exposed to Lee, shivering with desire and in anticipation of what was to come.

He took his time, kissing behind her knees, making her gasp as his lips made contact with her skin. He dragged his lips over her thighs then, from the outside to the inside, moving his way up gradually towards her centre. Soft, featherlight kisses became wet, lingering ones the closer he got to the top of her legs. He nuzzled there, taking a deep breath as Lucy held on to hers. She thought she might just explode if Lee made her wait any longer, and she ached with need as she felt his hot breath on her, his mouth tantalisingly close to her sex.

" _Lee...Lee..._ ", Lucy croaked, sounding as though she was pleading with him.

Then, finally, his lips made contact with her most sensitive flesh, making her twitch as he licked briefly a couple of times then slowly and gently dragged the flat of his tongue along it, teasing her.

" _Mmmm, Luce...you taste so good_ ", he mumbled against her before continuing.

He opened her with his tongue, working it inside and exploring her depths, letting it dart and thrust, making her quickly lose control. Before long Lucy was seeing stars, every muscle tightening in her body. She writhed on the bed, mewling and sighing as Lee continued to worship her with his mouth. He withdrew his tongue, making her gasp as he proceeded to take her swollen clit between his lips, gently sucking, flicking and rolling his tongue over it.

" _Oh...God...ohhhhh"_ , Lucy rasped.

Lee paused, removing his mouth for a second.

" _You okay?"_ , he asked, wanting to make sure this wasn't too much for her.

" _Uhhuh...please...don't stop"_ , she begged.

Having no plans to stop, Lee answered her plea, resuming his actions.

Lucy was already close to the edge when Lee ran one of his hands across her thigh then teased her slick opening, tracing around it with his fingertips. He dipped two fingers between her folds, coating them in her juices, before slowly pressing one then two inside her. Her nerve endings were alight as he gently thrust his fingers in and out, deeper every time, stroking, twisting and scissoring them.

Her breath hitched as he added a third then, stretching her, making her feel wonderfully full, taking her close to the pain pleasure boundary. Her whole existence seemed to be centred around her sex at that moment, and all that mattered was the sensation, the urgent need that was overtaking her.

Lee curled his fingers, finding Lucy's G-spot, and she bucked against his hand, whimpering, then moaning increasingly loud as he continued to stimulate her there. He experimented with the speed and pressure of his strokes, listening and responding to her reactions, feeling her walls clench around his fingers as he drove her ever closer to climax.

" _Mmmm...there...keep touching me there...your tongue...faster...Lee...please...I'm so close_ ", Lucy breathed as she quickly and completely fell apart beneath him, clutching handfuls of the bedsheet between her fingers.

She felt herself climbing and climbing until the orgasm hit her, starting at her core then seeming to spread through her, surging like fire until every part of her body was humming with pleasure. Fearing every passenger on the train would hear her, she turned her head, trying to bury it in the pillow, biting down on it to muffle her cries.

Eventually, when Lee didn't think Lucy could take any more, he removed his mouth from her, and gently withdrew his fingers. He looked at her, watching as she lay there, still trembling, her eyelids fluttering, her chest heaving, her breathing loud and unsteady.

He stood up, then swiftly removed his trousers and boxer shorts, desperate to free his now burgeoning erection.

" _Lucy...open your eyes_ ", he commanded.

She did as he asked, watching through half-lidded eyes, chewing on her lip as he stood by the bed, wielding his swelling cock in his hand, stroking and rubbing it to hardness.

" _Do you want this?"_

 _"Yes_ ", she croaked.

" _Ask me"._

 _"I want your...I want you...inside me... now_ ", Lucy breathed.

" _All in good time",_ he whispered, repeating his words from earlier.

Lee leaned over and untied her wrists, throwing the robe tie onto the floor. He checked the tie hadn't left any marks on her skin, then placed a series of soft kisses where it had been.

Lucy shuffled backwards and Lee mounted the bed, straddling her. She reached up and pulled him down towards her, and their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss.

Their kisses became more shallow and desperate, and the room echoed with the sound of their ragged breaths as Lee proceeded to brush the tip of his cock along her folds. He seemed to be taking his time, seconds feeling like minutes for Lucy as she waited.

" _Ready?_ ", he whispered, as if he didn't already know the answer.

" _Y..yes..God yes"_ , she keened softly.

She let out a sort of high pitched gasp when at last he entered her, just the tip, then an inch or so at first. She hummed and panted, lifting her hips to meet him as he worked his thick length inside her, feeling the exquisite pressure and stretch as he buried himself to the hilt. Lee groaned, deep and guttural, as he felt her throbbing heat yield to him. Even after all these years with Lucy, it was still his favourite place to be, inside her, it was home. He still craved her, this feeling, Iike nothing else in the world.

Lee stilled, looking deep into Lucy's eyes as he let her adjust. It was a moment of pure intimacy, as she gently caressed her fingertips over his back, tracing every contour. He tenderly swept the stray strands of hair off her face, then stroked her cheek with his thumb, brushing it over her lips before capturing them in a deep, langerous kiss.

He withdrew almost completely, then sank home, again and again, mapping her walls with his cock as he circled and thrust his hips. All the time, he never took his eyes off hers.

" _Luce...you feel so good, so warm...so wet...so tight"._

Lucy was still high, still riding her wave of pleasure as Lee continued to move inside her, gentle, slow, long strokes at first. She wrapped her legs around his middle, squeezing him with her thighs, encouraging him to take her even deeper.

" _Mmmm...oh...Christ...hgnnn..oohhh"_

Lucy could no longer control the sounds she was making, they seemed to be coming from somewhere deep within, and as the tip of him reached that spot of pleasure all the way inside her, she cried out, surely loud enough for everyone on the train to hear. Lee muffled her whimpers with his lips, kissing her with feverish intent. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, letting it meet and dance with hers.

Taking cues from the way Lucy's body was responding and the sounds she was making, Lee picked up his pace, his movements no longer so gentle. He held onto her hips, anchoring her to him, groaning as he felt her fingertips digging almost painfully into his back.

" _Lee...yes...harder...please",_ she gasped, her mouth falling open as her eyes squeezed shut.

Lucy made a series of strained gasping sounds as Lee, still holding her in place, fucked her, hard, hitting every spot of pleasure as he thrust, and she felt herself sinking into the mattress as their bodies collided together. He brought his mouth to her neck again, his hot breath warming her sensitive skin as he whispered in her ear,

" _I love those sounds you're making...so hot"._

He kissed, sucked and nibbled her neck, giving her the gentlest of bites, making her shudder and moan as she felt the edge of his teeth. As much as Lucy often liked to be in control in the bedroom, and in their relationship, sometimes what she needed was this, to let go completely, surrender herself to Lee and let him possess her. She felt every fibre in her body resonating with upspiraling pleasure, an urgent knotting and tightening in her womb as her need for release grew stronger.

" _Lee...oh...God...I'm nearly there...I"_

 _"Uhuh.._.", Lee grunted in response, then lifted Lucy's legs higher so he could reach between them to tap and stroke her engorged clit, making her see stars.

" _Fuu...ck_ ", she choked as her breath hitched, then a high pitched whimper escaped from her lips.

" _You like this then? Want me to keep touching you there?_ ", he teased. Lee already knew the answer. Experience told him that, her body's response was telling him that.

Her inner muscles were contracting with increasing intensity around his cock, bringing him ever closer to the edge with her. The friction, the heat, it was driving him crazy with need, and he was having to employ every technique he'd ever learnt to hold off his climax now, determined to make sure Lucy got there first. He usually found maths worked, sometimes just counting, other times he found himself calculating sums in his head. A combination of maths, breathing and muscle control.

" _Y...yes...don't stop...oh god...I love this...I love you...I think I'm going to..."_

 _"Come for me...Luce...let it go"_

A few seconds later, almost as though she had been waiting for permission, Lucy came with dizzying intensity, unable to help herself from crying out as her second orgasm of the night ripped through her like an earthquake. Lee thrust hard several more times, his rhythm slightly frenzied and erratic as her orgasmic convulsions squeezed him in all the right places. He let out a deep and gutteral moan as the white light and heat of climax finally overtook him, his cock jerking and his body convulsing with release, his warm, thick seed spilling inside her.

" _Fuck...Luce..I...love you",_ he choked, unable to catch his breath.

They continued to rock together as the wave of euphoria washed over them both, until Lee's muscles finally relaxed and he collapsed on top of Lucy, completely spent, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She threaded her fingers through his hair, stroking them through the curls that had formed in the body heat they had generated.

He stayed inside her for several minutes, his cock still twitching, her walls still pulsing around him, the aftershocks of her climax causing them both intense pleasure. She held him close, their limbs entangled as their hearts continued to beat as one, until he softened and gently withdrew. No longer able to keep his whole body weight off Lucy, he kissed her tenderly on the lips then moved off her to lie by her side. She sighed deeply, immediately craving the closeness again. She snuggled into his chest, resting her head there, and he wrapped his arms around her, his fingertips drawing patterns on her skin as their breathing finally began to slow down.

" _Wow_ ", Lucy whispered.

" _Yeah_ ", Lee panted in agreement.

" _You were right, we definitely haven't lost the passion_ ", she added.

" _Nope"._

 _"We just don't get the chance to release it often enough"._

There was no doubt about it, they didn't have this kind of sex often enough. The kind of sex that made them feel like they were the only two people in the universe. Where neither of them found themselves distracted by thoughts of how they were going to get the vomit stains out of the car upholstery, or worrying that they'd forgotten to sign a letter the kids needed to return to school. Where talking dirty didn't mean one asking the other whether they'd remembered to put the bins out. It was rare these days, in their busy, multitasking lives, to have time for truly mindblowing foreplay, to be mentally in the moment the whole time, and to be able to just lie in each other's arms afterwards without fear of one of the kids bursting in to the bedroom. So whenever that chance arose, it was still as special as it ever was.

" _Uhuh_ ", Lee murmured.

" _Are you struggling to talk?"_

 _"Yep...you still take my breath away Luce...literally"._

 _"And you mine"._

 _"So, did I perform the task to your satisfaction, madam?_ ", Lee asked, suddenly putting on his 'Jenkins' voice again.

" _You certainly did, though your performance was far more than just satisfactory. I must say I'm extremely impressed with your customer service, you'll be getting a big tip in the morning"._

Lee felt Lucy smile against his chest as she spoke, then she kissed his smooth skin there.

" _Really?_

 _"Absolutely"._

 _"In that case I can't wait"_ , Lee whispered, yawning through his words.

" _Tired?"_

 _"Yeah. Exhausted"._

 _"I won't make you talk anymore then. Let's get some sleep"._

 _"Goodnight Luce. I love you"._

 _"I love you too. Night Lee"._

Lucy had barely finished talking when she heard Lee start to snore softly, and feeling content and relaxed in his arms, it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep herself...


	2. Chapter 2

Romance: part 2

Next morning...

Lucy awoke to the feeling of Lee's body flushed against hers, his breath warming the back of her neck and him tenderly kissing and nuzzling her there. They had moved in their sleep, and he was now behind her, spooning her, his arm wrapped protectively around her. She sighed softly as he snuggled into her, feeling her skin tingle and flush, her body's reaction to the contact with his.

There was no doubt about, this was definitely her favourite way to wake up.

" _Morning_ ", she murmured quietly.

" _Morning...Luce"_

 _"_ _Mmmm...this is nice"_

 _"_ _Yeah...I don't know about you but I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed",_ Lee whispered.

" _Oh, I can...remember exactly. It was seven and a half years ago"._

 _"_ _Just before Charlie was born?"_

 _"_ _Pretty much"._

Lee smiled at Lucy's words. She was right, once the children came along, relaxing had all but become a thing of the past.

" _We should do this more often...what do you reckon?"_ , he asked.

" _That would be lovely, but this train was quite expensive, I'm not sure we could afford it"._

 _"_ _I don't mean the train, I just mean...you know"._

 _"_ _The sex?"_

 _"_ _No, I didn't mean...well, of course I'd never say no to more sex but I mean the romance, spending time together, just you and me...like I said the other day"._

 _"_ _I agree...but there's so many reasons why that's easier said than done...well, three specific ones anyway"._

 _"_ _I know the kids take up most of our time, and you know how much I adore them, and love being a dad. But, those few minutes in the evening when the kids are in bed and we've finally finished the chores around the house, that's almost the only time we spend alone together. And at that point one or both of us is often so tired all we want to do is go to sleep"._

 _"_ _Not always, what about our Mondays? And, you sometimes come home for lunch...I thought you enjoyed our lunchtime quickies, a bit of afternoon delight. You always seem to be enjoying yourself...you always..."._

 _"_ _Luce...you know I love a bit of afternoon delight as much as the next man, but"._

 _"_ _Well, not really, it's only you I'm sleeping with"._

 _"_ _I mean...when I rush home in my lunch hour we only get about fifteen minutes together, and I have to eat in that time too. Those couple of stolen minutes in bed are great, but I know it's not enough for you, for either of us. Where's the time for romance? A date? An early night? Surely it wouldn't hurt if the kids stayed at your mum and dads every so often, I dunno, once a month or something, they'd love it"._

" _They probably would to be honest...and so would mum and dad. Mum actually suggested that to me but I wasn't sure. I don't want to be the sort of mum who sees her children as an iconvenience, I love them to bits"._

 _"_ _Of course you do...no one would ever question that, but letting them have a sleepover at their grandparents house once a month so that we can be a couple for a few hours is not the same as being the sort of parent who sees their children as an inconvenience. Of course being their mum and dad is our most important role, but we need to remember that we're also Lee and Lucy, we're husband and wife, I think we forget that sometimes"._

 _"_ _I know we do, hence why we both forgot our anniversary. You're right, it's important we remember how to be a couple. Last night was special wasn't it?"_

Lucy wriggled a bit, and smiled to herself when she heard Lee's breath hitch in response.

" _Yes...it was, well...apart from the argument, but let's forget about that"_ , Lee added, immediately wondering whether it had been wise to mention last night's very public row.

" _It's already forgotten. You know, last night reminded me of when we first got together. Remember that romantic weekend away we had in the Cotswolds to celebrate our engagement?"._

Lee was surprised that Lucy even needed to ask him that. He could remember it as if it was yesterday.

" _Oh, I remember. I'll never forget that weekend. Although you called it a romantic weekend, some would say dirty weekend"._

 _"_ _I seem to remember you sold it to me as a romantic weekend away"._

 _"_ _Well...what we got up to that weekend is one way of showing someone how much you love them, and that's what romance means right? But let's not talk semantics right now. Still...good memories...did we actually leave the hotel room at any point that weekend?_

 _"_ _No. It was a good job they delivered food via room service or we might have starved"._

 _"_ _Ha..yeah. Anyway, as much as I'd love to stay here like this all day...how long have we got before we have to get out of here?"_

Lee was keen they didn't waste too much time talking this morning. Lying here with Lucy, their bodies touching, her purposely wriggling against him, as well as the memories of that weekend, was having a physical effect on him. One that given their proximity he knew Lucy must have noticed.

Lucy glanced over at the clock in the wall of the carriage.

" _It's only 7.30. Breakfast service doesn't finish until 9.30, and we don't have to leave until 10.00"._

 _"_ _We've got ages then?_ ", Lee whispered.

" _Yep"._

 _"_ _So?..."_

 _"_ _So...we've got time to be Lee and Lucy for a bit longer, and I suggest we make the most of it"._

Those were exactly the words Lee had been hoping to hear.

" _You said last night that there'd be a big tip for me in the morning, how big are we talking?"_

 _"_ _Very, very big"._

 _"_ _Uhuh_ ", Lee mumbled as he began to kiss her shoulders and back, then stroke her skin where his hand rested, his fingertips dancing on her stomach then making their way over her hip and thigh.

She sighed softly, her breathing quickening as she felt his hardness pressed against the small of her back, her sigh becoming a moan as his fingers disappeared between her legs. By the time they'd made their way to her sex she was already soaked with arousal, more than ready for him.

Lucy, reciprocating, reached between them and ran her fingertips over Lee's erection, feeling it throbbing beneath them. He groaned, his body jerking in response. Lucy knew exactly how to touch him, how to tease and drive him crazy with lust and pleasure, even with the lightest of touches. She'd always had that ability, since day one, in fact she didn't always even need to touch him. Sometimes, just her presence, her proximity to him, was enough. He began to tremble as she wrapped her fingers around his girth, applying just the right amount of pressure as she proceeded to stroke.

" _F...uck...Luce..I..want..you...need you_ ", Lee rasped, sounding desperate now.

Lucy moved and bent her knee slightly, her new position giving Lee perfect access to her sex.

" _Then take me"_ , she whispered, sounding determined.

Taking her cue, he entered her, making her gasp then whimper as he slowly buried himself to the hilt.

" _Mmmm...Luce...you feel...so..so good...so hot and wet for me",_ he whispered, sounding breathless as he rocked gently and slowly.

" _So do you...you...feel...so good...so...deep",_ she breathed, pushing back against him as he moved.

Lucy loved this position. It had the intimacy of a cuddle, there was no athleticism involved, yet the angle and depth of his penetration meant Lee hit every spot of pleasure, every time he moved inside her. Plus, he could play with her nipples and clit, which he was doing right now, causing her intense, delicious pleasure.

After just a couple of minutes, she could feel herself hovering on the brink of orgasm.

" _Ohhh...God...Lee...I'm so close already...I"_

He suddenly slowed down then.

" _Lee?"_

 _"_ _Do you want me to edge you Luce?"_

Lee knew that the longer he kept her there, on the edge, the more intense her climax would be in the end. It would make him last longer too. It was something they'd done quite a lot in the early days, but they just never had time anymore. So, Lee was determined that they made the most of this time alone.

" _Uhuh_ ", she made a murmur of agreement, trying to steady her breathing as Lee stilled competely.

Lucy, as much as she wanted to come, needed to come, knew from experience that the reward would be worth waiting for.

" _Good...I know how much you love it when I make you wait. I'm going to take you there and pull you back over and over again until you beg me for release Luce. Then I'm going to make you to come so hard and long that you'll be thinking about it for days...I want to hear you moan and scream my name as loud as you dare"._

Lucy shuddered as she heard his words. Although Lee was whispering, his voice seemed to reach her very core, giving her a whole new level of pleasure. Until last night she'd almost forgotten how good he was at talking dirty like this, how good it felt when he whispered all manner of filthy things into her ear. Given that most of the time when they were in bed their children were never more than a few steps along the landing away, sex tended to have to be a quieter affair these days.

Lee groaned as he felt her inner muscles squeezing him, and he started to move again, building up speed once more. He teased her, just gently holding a finger against her clit, ocasionally tapping it before finally beginning to stroke in small circles. As he did she whimpered, and found herself making sort of humming, purring sounds.

" _Does this feel good Luce?"_

 _"_ _Mmmm...y..e..s...so...g..good"._

He continued like this, bringing her to the brink then slowing down and stopping before resuming, repeating the cycle over and over again, prolonging her torture until she thought she might just explode.

" _Please, Lee...I can't take any more...I need to come..please don't stop again"_ , Lucy pleaded, sounding breathless.

Lee, knowing he was close to the point he wouldn't be able to delay his own climax any longer, was relieved to hear her say those words.

" _I can't hold out much longer either. I'm not stopping Luce...let's come together"._

Lee increased the speed of his thrusts then, his fingers furiously rubbing her clit, working her up to the point of no return. He soon found himself at that point too, the familiar tight and tickly feeling telling him there was no going back now.

He knew when the orgasm finally overcame her, from the ecstatic sounds she was making and the way her walls were clenching oh so tightly around his cock. At that moment he allowed himself to fall over the edge too, the feeling of euphoria spreading through him like fire. He experienced a powerful feeling of release, letting out a long, deep, animalistic groan as he throbbed, jerked then spilled inside her. Completely spent, he could only bury his head into the crook of Lucy's neck, breathing heavily and rapidly against her.

Lucy's earth shattering, toe-curling orgasm continued to pulse through her for some time, and she felt as though she was having an out of body experience, as though she was floating above herself. Every one of her nerve endings was resonating with pleasure, her muscles contracting with almost alarming intensity.

Neither of them spoke for a minute or two, too exhausted and out of breath to talk. Eventually, Lucy managed to find her voice,

" _Lee...Lee..are you still with me?"_

 _"_ _Mmmmm, that was amazing Luce. You okay?"_

They were both still panting.

" _Yeah, still haven't come down yet. That was so intense. In a really good way. You?"_

 _"_ _Uhuh..need to sleep now. Knackered"._

The exertions of this morning and last night had got the better of Lee, particularly the effort it had taken to hold out so long this morning.

Neither said anything else, they didn't need to, they were content to just snuggle together. Lucy smiled as Lee tightened his arm around her, sighing softly as he nuzzled into her neck. Within moments they were both fast asleep.

...

They slept until a train announcement telling passengers there was only ten minutes left of breakfast service blared out of the speakers above their heads. Neither seemed to want to move though.

" _Luce...we should probably get up, otherwise we'll miss breakfast"._

 _"_ _I'm not sure I can face the other passengers this morning, not after showing ourselves up at dinner last night. Anyway...can't we just stay here in bed for another ten minutes? We can get breakfast on the way home"._

 _"_ _I'd love to but I don't think I can manage it again yet...I'm not getting any younger you know"._

 _"_ _I didn't mean that...believe me I don't think my body could take any more sex right now either, I just meant it would be nice to just lie here a bit longer. When do we ever get to lie in?"_

 _"_ _Never, well almost never"._

 _"_ _Exactly. Lee, when we get home I'm going to ask mum and dad about arranging a regular sleepover for the kids. I think we need it, for the sake of our marriage"._

 _"_ _And for our sanity"._

 _"_ _Yep, that too. Sorry I've been so unwilling to listen to you about this before. I can't believe I wouldn't even go out to a restaurant for a meal with you. I promise I'll stop neglecting you, us. From now on things will be different"._

 _"_ _Yep, it's the kids turn to be neglected instead"._

Although Lucy knew Lee was only teasing, she still turned to cast him a glare of disapproval.

" _What? Don't look at me like that Lucy, I'm joking...surely you can tell when I'm joking by now"._

Lee didn't think he deserved that facial expression. It was hard to pitch a joke with Lucy sometimes, but he liked to see how far he could push it before her smile became a frown, before she employed the classic Lucy arm fold. It was something he'd always done, and he wasn't going to break the habit of a lifetime now.

Lucy proceeded to give Lee a quick kiss on the lips before getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

Lee sat up, a confused look on his face now.

" _Where are you going? I thought you wanted to stay here in bed a bit longer?"_

 _"_ _I've decided we'd better get up, there's only a certain amount of time I can spend totally alone with you before wanting to commit mariticide"._

 _"_ _What the hell is that?"_

Lee got up and followed her into the bathroom.

" _Mariticide means murdering your husband"._

 _"_ _Oh. Bit harsh. I'm naked and vulnerable here. Sorry...you know...for making the joke about neglecting our children, it was in bad taste"._

 _"_ _Actually, can you leave me alone please"._

 _"_ _Luce! I think you're taking this a bit too seriously. I thought I'd made it clear it was a joke"._

 _"_ _I know that, I meant...do you mind leaving me alone now, I need the toilet"._

 _"_ _Oh, that's fine, wee away. It doesn't bother me"._

 _"_ _Really? It did the other day. You made a big enough deal about it"._

 _"_ _Yeah well, I've decided that you were right and I was being an idiot. Being comfortable enough to wee in front of each other is just a sign that we have a healthy level of intimacy in our relationship"._

 _"_ _I'm glad you've come to your senses but...without being too graphic, I said I needed the toilet, I wasn't specific about what it was I needed to do on there. There is a line I won't cross, so if you don't mind"._

 _"_ _Oh, right...yep, I'll leave you to it then, as you were"._

As the realisation dawned on him, Lee made a rapid retreat out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He smiled as he heard Lucy singing to herself, she always did that when she was in the toilet and didn't want him to hear. Whilst he was waiting he found some clothes and put them on, deciding it was too cold on this train to walk around naked.

...

A couple of minutes later Lucy reemerged.

" _You got dressed_ ", Lee said, stating the obvious.

" _Yes...you sound disappointed?"._

 _"_ _Well, I...I don't get to see you naked often enough do I. I thought I might get a couple more minutes before we get back to reality"._

 _"_ _Sorry to disappoint you but it's not that warm in here, anyway...you got dressed too. Come on, we're too late for breakfast but we need to start packing, we've got to leave soon"._

 _"_ _You look lovely by the way. Have I seen that dress before?"._

 _"_ _No, it was your anniversary present to me. And these earrings"._

 _"_ _I didn't buy you those, I bought you a vintage hourglass remember"._

 _"_ _Well, I may have bought them yesterday morning, on your behalf"._

 _"_ _They look expensive, remind me...how much did I spend again?"_

 _"_ _Never you mind, but put it this way, between these and the cost of this train we might be eating nothing but bread and water for the next month"._

 _"_ _It was worth it though, wasn't it? I had the best anniversary...albeit belated...for as long as I can remember Luce, thanks to you"._

 _"_ _Me too. Thanks for reminding me how good we are together. Last night...and this morning...you made me feel...special, desirable, like...your lover again and not just a housewife and mum"._

 _"_ _I never stopped desiring you Luce, and I never will. Maybe I just haven't shown you enough. And please don't use the word 'just' when describing yourself. You'll never be 'just' anything. You're the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful person I've ever met. Mum, wife, lover...I love everything you are and everything you do"._

 _"_ _Love you too"._

Lucy pulled Lee into a hug, and felt herself well up with tears.

" _I'm so lucky to have you_ ", Lee whispered.

" _Okay, you'd better stop it now with the romantic talk, because you're going to make me cry. Make one of your jokes or something"._

As if on cue, Lee let out a not exactly subtle burp. That certainly killed the mood somewhat. They broke their embrace.

" _Oh nice! How pleasant"._

 _"_ _Sorry, I had a couple of sips of that champagne while you were having a...while you were in the bathroom. It's still cold. Do you want a glass?"._

 _"_ _Not on an empty stomach, you know it goes straight to my head. I don't think my mum and dad would be too impressed if I turned up to relieve them of their babysitting duties and I was pissed. Actually I might just give them a ring, check if the kids slept okay"_

 _"_ _I was just thinking the same, I'm sure they're fine though"._

Before Lee had even finished talking, Lucy had grabbed her phone and was making the call.

" _Hi mum, how are they? Did they sleep? have they eaten breakfast? Did Benji clean his teeth?...oh good...good. Thanks mum, and can you tell them we'll be home in a couple of hours. Did they miss us? Oh, right, that's good...I think. Yes we did...no, everything's fine...yes...yes it did work, spending some time alone...eww please don't use that knowing voice...I told you I don't want to think about you and dad's marriage as having spice...yes you were right...if you really don't mind we'd love that. Anyway, I'd better go, see you later"._

 _"_ _Are they all okay? Did they miss us?", Lee asked as Lucy ended the call._

 _"_ _Yes they're fine, and it doesn't sound like they missed us too much. They had a lovely time, were as good as gold and they all slept all night unti 8 o'clock. Dad's in the garden with them at the moment apparently, playing some game or other"._

 _"_ _Wow, I wish they were like that with us. Molly hardly ever stays in bed all night"._

 _"_ _I know. Mum and dad absolutely loved having the kids by the way, mum just offered again to let them stay over regularly so we don't even need to ask. She suggested every couple of weeks. I'm ashamed to say I practically snapped her hand off. I hope the children won't resent us for it"._

Lee took Lucy's hand and pulled her towards him, placing his arms around her waist.

" _Luce, you don't have to be ashamed about wanting a night alone with your husband once a fortnight, and the kids won't resent us, you heard how much they enjoyed last night. Your mum and dad spoil them so much that if anything they'll probably wish it was more often. As far as I can see it's a win win situation for all concerned. Wendy and Geoffrey get some quality time with their grandchildren, the kids get to be spoilt rotten, and we get to have some uninhibited, uninterrupted sex"._

He began to inch his head towards hers, his focus flitting between her eyes and her lips.

" _Let's not forget the romance Lee. I'm expecting you to take me out sometimes, wine me and dine me and..."._

 _"_ _69 me? I've heard that rhyme before"._

Lee raised an eyebrow, and smiled in that mischievous way that always made Lucy melt.

" _That wasn't what I was going to say. You've got such a one track mind"._

 _"_ _That's your fault for being so irresistible"_

Their mouths were just millimetres apart now, and Lee threaded his fingers into Lucy's hair.

" _Hmmm...ever the charmer",_ Lucy whispered before they closed the tiny gap between them, their lips meeting in a tender yet passionate kiss...


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode two: Babysitting**

" _Whatever happens, I'm going to make sure the kids don't hear any more swear words_ ", Lucy said, still racked with guilt over the recent swearing incident. It was bad enough that she had hurled a tirade of verbal abuse and profanity at her closest friends and family, but even worse that all three of her children had witnessed it, hearing every word of foul language she'd used.

Lee stroked Lucy's hand as she spoke, trying to comfort her.

" _To be fair, I don't think there are any more swear words_ ", Lee teased, hoping that making light of it would make Lucy feel better. She glared at him.

" _Now I've just got to make it up to everyone I insulted"._

 _"Well...I'm one of the people you insulted, maybe you should make it up to me"._

 _"Is that right? And how am I supposed to do that?"_

Lucy asked the question, even though she had more than an incling as to where Lee's brain was going with this, he was fairly easy to read. She recognised his tone of voice, his facial expression, and he seemed to have only one thing on his mind.

" _Use your imagination, which as it turns out is a lot filthier than I ever thought_ ", Lee whispered.

He leaned in closer to Lucy and began to cover her neck with soft kisses.

" _How about I just take us for a nice meal out? You know, just the two of u_ s".

He sat back up.

" _Well, you could...but who are you going to ask to babysit?"._

 _"Alright, you win_ ", Lucy sighed, conceding defeat. Okay, so she hadn't needed that much persuasion, Lee's lips caressing her neck had a tendency to make her agree to anything.

Lee smiled as he loomed above Lucy, the sweet yet slightly mischievous expression and the twinkle in his eyes only just visible in the darkness of the bed sheet cocoon he had created around them. She couldn't help but smile back as he ran the back of his fingers gently across her cheek then stroked his thumb over her lips before planting a tender kiss there.

She sighed as he moved his kisses away from her mouth, dragging his lips across her jawline and brushing them over her neck.

" _So, has that filthy imagination of yours come up with any ideas yet?"_

 _"Might have..."_

 _"Care to share them? We both know your mouth is just as filthy as your mind"._

 _"I don't know...maybe we should keep the...vocalisation...down to a minimum...what if the kids hear?"_

 _"They won't. They're fast asleep, and at the other end of the landing"._

 _"Still...they might wake up, and maybe I'm just being paranoid but I think I've traumatised them enough this week already. I don't think we should talk dirty tonight"._

 _"Okay...we won't...so what do you want to do?...Oh yeah, you can't tell me can you?"_

 _"No, but I can show you..."._

 _"I like the sound of that"_ , Lee breathed.

She pulled him down by the sides of his face, bringing their lips back together in a fiery kiss. They continued, rolling around on the bed, hands all over each other as the passion built.

Eventually breaking the kiss, Lucy pushed Lee back into the mattress and climbed on top of him, taking him by surprise. She peaked out her tongue, licking him from the base of his throat to his Adam's apple, and he shivered and moaned at her actions, his cock stirring immediately. Smiling at his reaction, she proceeded to trail her lips all over his jaw and neck, seemingly determined to cover every inch of skin. She alternated between gentle, featherlight pecks and slow, hot and wet kisses, at the same time letting her hand disappear beneath his pyjama top to caress the smooth contours of his chest. Reaching the area just below his ear, she breathed warm air against his skin before dragging her tongue over the same spot, then sucked and nibbled, letting him feel the edge of her teeth.

Lee loved it when Lucy took control like this. The feeling of her light weight on top on him, her body heat, her skin in contact with his, her breath mingling with his own, her sweet, intoxicating scent, it was incredible. It made his senses heighten, made every fibre of him sing with pleasure. She teased his earlobe with her tongue, at the same time brushing her fingers over one of his nipples. All the time Lee was making sort of gasping sighs, his breathing becoming increasingly fast and shallow.

Lifting her head and sitting up on her knees, Lucy pushed his pyjama top up to expose his chest. She bent down and starting at his collarbone, drew a path of kisses across his chest before taking a nipple between her lips, flicking and circling her tongue over it.

" _Mmmm...Luce...that...feels...so...good"_ , he panted, letting his hands caress every part of her he could reach.

She sucked his nipple into her mouth, then tugged it gently with her teeth, eliciting a half groan, half whimper from Lee as he arched his body of the bed. She devoted the same attention to his other nipple, then kissed her way down his body, over his waist and stomach until she reached the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Taking it between her fingers she tugged them down his legs, freeing his semi hard cock.

Lee watched through half-lidded eyes as Lucy stared at his crotch, then looked back up to his face, meeting his gaze as she moistened her lips. He gulped, trying to catch his breath as he saw her expression, full of playfulness and desire. He was pretty certain of her intentions now, and his skin flushed and tingled with anticipation as she placed tantalising kisses all over his hips and thighs.

She was taking her time, driving him almost insane with lust as she skirted around the place he wanted her mouth the most. She was dangerously close now, and his heart thumped hard and loudly in his chest as she purposely nudged him with her nose, her hair tickling him, making him shudder with pleasure.

" _Luce..."_ , Lee rasped, unable to finsish his sentence, instead letting out a wheezing gasp as Lucy's fingers made their way to his cock, his gasp becoming a whimper as she gently and slowly caressed it, just lightly trailing her fingertips from the base to the head, as though she wanted to memorise every inch.

" _Luce...?_ ", he pleaded again. The delicious torture of her touch was almost too much, yet at the same time it wasn't enough. He ached with need.

Answering his plea, she wrapped her fingers around his length, forming a fist. His breathing began to come in desperate pants as she proceeded to stroke, working her fist firmly up and down, feeling his cock throb and swell at her touch until he was rock hard. She removed her hand, smiling as she heard his sigh of frustration at the loss of contact.

His frustration didn't last for long, as Lucy dipped her head again, placing a soft kiss on the swollen head of his cock as she held the base between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing him experimentally. Her actions sent a powerful jolt of electricity through him, sent his pulse soaring.

" _Are you sure?...it's not Christmas, my birthday or our anniversary. If this is you making it up to me I think you should insult me more often"_ , he breathed.

Lee could barely think straight, yet still couldn't stop himself making a joke, even during such an intimate moment between them. His remark didn't even stem from reality, as this may not have been something Lucy did every week but it was certainly more then three times a year. Jokes just seemed to escape from his mouth whenever things got intense, sometimes even in bed.

" _Don't tempt me.._.", Lucy replied, before returning to her ministrations.

She licked the bulbous head of his cock then, flicking her tongue over the slit, and Lee threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut.

" _Well...I suppose this is one way of...stopping you from...swearing...the same can't be said...for me though...f...fuck..._ "

Lucy paused immediately, making Lee open his eyes again. He watched as removed her mouth and glared at him.

" _Why are you stopping? You've still got plenty of making up to do"_ , he croaked.

" _If you want me to continue, I wouldn't push it"._

 _"Okay, I'll shut up now...oh...god...oh...god..oh.._ ", Lee whispered, his words trailing off.

He couldn't have said any more even if he'd wanted to, his breath seeming to leave him as Lucy began to kiss her way up and down his shaft, tracing it with her tongue.

Lucy sucked the head between her lips, expertly flicking and swirling her tongue, stimulating every nerve ending. As she began to move up and down, she teased him at first, taking him only an inch or so into her mouth, keeping her movements torturously shallow and slow.

He resisted the urge to place his hand on her head, to push her down and to thrust his hips. Her slow pace felt incredible. With Lucy this always felt romantic somehow, as romantic as something so rawly sexual could be. His savoured the intimacy, and felt as though Lucy was loving him, worshipping him. Especially when she looked up and made eye contact with him, her expression one of reverence.

God, she could do the most amazing things with her mouth, her lips, her tongue. She knew how to use her hands too, squeezing with her fingers occasionally and using her other hand to massage his balls and stroke his perinium.

Gradually she took him deeper, until she reached her limit. Lee felt as though the whole universe was centred around his cock as she continued her relentless assault of pleasure. It felt incredible, to be enveloped so tightly in the warmth of her mouth, and he groaned, deep and guttural, as she bobbed up and down his shaft.

Her actions were soon causing him to writhe around on the bed, turning his limbs to jelly. He found himself punching the mattress, then clutching the bedsheets between his fingers.

" _God Luce, I bloody love your mouth...your lips...your tongue...your amazing, filfthy mouth_ ", he panted.

At that moment he grabbed a pillow from beside him and bit down on it. He didn't think he'd be able to control his mouth otherwise.

Lee felt the pressure build inside him, every muscle tighten as his need for release became increasingly urgent, every nerve ending sparking with electricity. It didn't take long before he knew he'd reached the point of no return.

Temporarily moving the pillow away from him, he managed to speak,

" _Luce...I need...I. Jesus...holy...Christ..yes...I'm..so close..Luce I think you should stop...I'm going to come"._

Taking his cue, Lucy removed her mouth and taking him in her hand, pumped furiously, feeling his cock throb and twitch between her fingers.

Lee's breathing was becoming more and more ragged, until he was almost hyperventilating. His vision went blurry, and he all but blacked out as the climax surged through him. He shot his hot, thick seed into her hand, letting out a guttural, strained groan, muffling the sound with the pillow.

For several moments he could only lie beneath her, a helpless and incoherent mess of orgasm. He felt as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest, it was beating so hard.

" _Luce...that...was...bloody...amazing..thanks",_ he whispered, catching his breath as he spoke.

Lucy unstraddled Lee, grabbed a tissue from the box on her bedside table, and cleaned both of them up with it.

" _Actually...Lee, can you pass me a baby wipe, there's some your second drawer down. Oh great, I've got some on my pyjamas"._

 _"Sorry, it's a bit difficult to control where it goes. Anyway, at least it's not all over your face or in your hair"._

 _"Like last time you mean?"_

 _"You're not still going on about that are you? I didn't do it on purpose ...though some people find that a turn on you know"._

 _"In porn films maybe"._

Lucy noticed Lee's eyes flutter closed as she was talking.

" _Lee...are you falling asleep?"_

 _"Only a bit...I can't help it, it's a scientific fact that men get sleepy after they...you know..."._

Lucy knew that was true, but she was sure Lee could fight it if he tried hard enough.

" _What about me though? You've had your pleasure, what about mine?"_

 _"You've always told me you shouldn't give to receive. It's one of your rules"._

 _"Normal rules don't count in the bedroom"._

 _"I'll hold you to that"._

 _"Don't you want me to...get my pleasure, then?"_

Lucy sounded a bit frustrated now, and Lee knew he ought to choose his next words carefully.

" _Of course I do. Sorry, I just thought you weren't really bothered, earlier you suggested we just go out for a nice meal remember"._

 _"Well, I've changed my mind. Lee, come on...wake up. Don't fall asleep on me"._

 _"Okay, I won't_ ", he said, making an concerted effort to keep his eyes open. He still didn't move from his current position.

" _Well?"_ , Lucy said, sounding slightly impatient.

" _What?"_

 _"I assumed we were going to...I want you to...make love to me, unless you don't want to?"_

 _"When have I ever not wanted to make love to you? Believe me I want to, I intend to, I just need time to recover"._

 _"Not too much time I hope, I'm turned on now, I need to get off. You should strike when the iron's hot"._

There was something about performing oral sex that always turned Lucy on, and she was never really sure why. Maybe it was the feeling of his body vibrating underneath her, the intimacy of the act, the knowledge the she was giving someone so much pleasure, or maybe it was because it always made her feel like she was doing something just a little bit naughty.

Lee turned slightly to look at her as he spoke, " _Patience...I'm not getting any younger Luce, you know I need at least 10-15 minutes...to you know, restoke the fire...refuel the engine._

Lucy lay on her side, watching Lee expectantly, as he went back to to looking up at the ceiling, still coming down from his high.

" _Oh great, I mean...I appreciate that you can't get it up again straight away but.._.", she huffed.

"But what?"

" _I'll just sit and read my book in the meantime then shall I? I've just given you a blowjob, surely the least I can expect is a bit of decent foreplay?"_

 _"I'm getting to that, I'm just getting in the zone"._

 _"Getting in the zone? Lee, I'm asking you for foreplay, not to run a 100 metre sprint at the Olympics or perform Bach's Piano Concerto in D minor"._

Lee turned over to face Lucy then.

" _My music teacher at school told me I had pianist's fingers you know. And some of the kids called me pianist head so..."_

 _"I dont think they were saying pianist"._

 _"Oh"._

Lucy gave him a small smile.

" _Anyway, whenever you're ready..."_

 _"Sorry, I'm still trying to compose myself after...what just happened, my head's still a bit spinny. Don't worry, you'll get your pleasure, I'll make sure of that. I won't be accused of selfishness in the bedroom"._

Lucy checked herself for a minute, realising she was being a bit unfair.

" _God, I'm sorry...I sound ridiculously needy don't I, like I'm desperate or something?"_

 _"Luce, believe me, there are far worse things I can think of than you being desperate for me to make love to you. In fact...to be honest I find it a turn on. You might not have to wait so long after all, I can feel a definite stirring going on down there"_ , Lee gestured towards his crotch as he spoke.

" _Right, you'd better get over here then and show me what you can do with those pianist's fingers",_ Lucy whispered, pulling Lee towards her...


	4. Chapter 4

'Car' continued: part 1

 **I've written a 'continuation' of the third episode in series 8 ('Car') set at the end of the following day, after Lucy's cousin's wedding. It's most definitely for adults only, so usual warnings apply etc etc. There will be at least three chapters to this, as it's turned out to be a long one, so settle down...**

At the wedding reception...

Lucy seemed to have forgiven Lee for yesterday's ferry debacle. Though the day had started with a tension still in the air between them, relations had improved as the day went on. Especially once Lee told her he had got the ferry company to agree to them travelling back as premier passengers. The children would get to meet Peppa Pig after all, and she wouldn't have to listen to them whinge all the way home.

Now, as the wedding reception was drawing to a close, they were dancing together, cheek to cheek.

" _It was good of mum and dad to have the kids tonight wasn't it?_

 _"_ _Yeah, really good of them"._

" _I can't say I was looking forward to us all sleeping in the family room. The twins would've spent all night talking"._

Seeing how stressed and frazzled Lucy was when her and Lee met them for coffee in the little French town yesterday afternoon, her parents had agreed to let Charlie, Molly and Benji stay at their gite, so that Lee and Lucy could have a night off.

" _I know they would. Good luck to your mum and dad tonight, that's all I can say"._

 _"_ _At least they'll be in a separate bedroom. They wouldn't have wanted to stay late here anyway, you know how my dad feels about parties. Having to take the children back was probably the excuse they were looking for to leave as soon as they could"._

 _"_ _Are you suggesting their motives were not entirely selfless?"_

 _"_ _I don't care what their motives were, I'm just happy we've been able to stay late at a party for once. Apart from our own I think this is the best wedding I've been to. You're certainly the most well behaved I've ever seen you, I'm impressed with you tonight Lee. Almost every time we've been to a wedding together before you've got completely plastered. You're not even tipsy"._

 _"_ _Yeah, well, maybe I'm trying to be a bit more mature. Getting completely drunk at a wedding is such a cliche isn't it? Plus, seeing as we have a hotel room to themselves, I didn't see the point of getting so inebriated that I'd be incapable of you know...making the most of it"._

 _"_ _I see. You're planning on us...making the most of it, are you? How do you know I don't intend to just use the opportunity to sleep?"_

 _"_ _I don't, but a man can hope can't he?"_

One of Lucy's hands found Lee's bum, and squeezed it gently, making him jump. They moved their heads to look at each other.

" _Luckily for you, I'm not particularly tired tonight. Shall we make our exit now, say our goodbyes to the bride and groom?",_ she whispered.

Lee couldn't wait for Lucy to find out the surprise he had arranged for her.

" _Alright then, you don't have to ask me twice"._

...

The walked hand in hand up the stairs, Lee slightly ahead of Lucy. He turned left at the top of the flight, confusing Lucy.

" _Lee, why are we going this way? Our room's on the other side of the stairs"._

 _"_ _Not now, they've swapped our rooms. The porter moved our things earlier"._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _So our things were in our new room"._

 _"_ _I mean, why have they swapped our rooms?_

 _"_ _Wait and see"._

...

Entering the room, they both removed their shoes, placing them by them by the door, and Lee hung his jacket up on the peg. Only then did they take a proper look at their surroundings.

" _This room is amazing, I love the decor!_ ", Lucy exclaimed. " _Look, there's chocolates and rose petals on the bed. And there's what looks look Champagne on ice over there. Did you get the right room key? This looks like..."_

 _"_ _The honeymoon suite?"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _It is"._

 _"_ _Hang on. Shouldn't my cousin and her new husband be in here?"_

 _"_ _No, I'd rather have you all to myself, I've never really liked the idea of a foursome, too many cooks and all that"._

Lee smirked as he saw Lucy roll her eyes. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, bouncing up and down slightly, just getting a feel of it.

" _I mean, they're the newlyweds, surely they should have the honeymoon suit? Did we get the wrong keys?"_

 _"_ _No, there's more than one honeymoon suite in this hotel. I got us an upgrade, call it an apology for the whole ferry debacle"._

 _"_ _How much did that cost?"_

 _"_ _Nothing I wangled us a free upgrade"._

Of course, it wasn't like Lee to spend money unnecessarily. Not that she was going to complain about a free upgrade, she was just intrigued as to how he 'wangled it'.

" _How?"_

 _"_ _I charmed the receptionist"._

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean, how? I'm very charming when I want to be"._

 _"_ _I know that, but the receptionist was male for starters. Usually it's women who fall victim to your charm offensive"._

 _"_ _Yes, but I think he's gay, he told me he liked my accent, asked me to keep talking to him for a bit longer...he got a bit flustered so I ran with it, flirted with him a bit. I told him we didn't need the family room anymore and managed to get us an upgrade"._

 _"_ _You're telling me that the handsome French receptionist with that lovely French accent found you with your...well...Northerness, attractive?"._

 _"_ _Yes. I'm offended you find that so hard to believe. What's wrong with me?"_

 _"_ _Nothing, obviously, but...You didn't promise him anything did you? I shouldn't be expecting the door to open any minute and him walk in naked or anything?"_

 _"_ _No, sorry to disappoint you. You'll have to make do with just me"._

 _"_ _I don't want him to join us. I just wondered whether he was expecting anything in return?"._

 _"_ _No, of course not. Don't worry, we won't be getting any unexpected visitors"._

 _"_ _Good. Wow, look at these chocolates! They look expensive, I'm going to have one"._

Lucy opened the box and took a heart shaped chocolate out.

" _Mmm...trufflely centre, they're delicious"._

 _"_ _Have you seen these Luce?"_

Lee was wandering around the room, checking it out.

Lee gestured to the small bottles that were on the bedside cabinet

" _What are they? Shower gels or something?"_

 _"_ _No, massage oils"._

 _"_ _Oh"_

 _"_ _Maybe we can use those later?"._

 _"_ _Sounds like a good idea to me"._

Lee sat back down on the bed, opening one of the drawers in his bedside cabinet to survey the contents.

" _Blimey! They really have thought of everything"._

 _"_ _Let me se_ e", Lucy said, walking over to Lee's side of the bed. Her eyes widened as she saw two large tubes of lubricant and several boxes of condoms lying in the drawer.

" _Only in France...in England we just get a bible"._

 _"_ _Oh, there's one of those as well look, next drawer down. I wonder if you're supposed to read it before or after"._

Lucy giggled.

" _As long as it's not during",_ she added, making Lee laugh.

" _So...you want to use those as well later?"_ , he asked, figuring if you don't ask you don't get. His tone was slightly tongue in cheek though.

" _Maybe, if you play your cards right"._

Okay...that was an unexpected response. He was expecting a stern no.

She joined him on the bed.

" _Thanks, for getting us this room...it's a lovely gesture_ ", she whispered.

" _Yeah, well I'm sorry Lucy"._

 _"_ _What for?"_

 _"_ _Everything. Yesterday especially. I'm sorry I'm not the husband you wished for"._

He sounded quite serious and earnest all of a sudden.

" _I never said that. Why are you talking like this?"_

 _"_ _I know you never said those exact words, but I sometimes get the impression..."_

 _"_ _Look, I know we argue a lot, but it's healthy in a marriage to have arguments, as long as you make up afterwards. And I know I tell you off and probably nag you at times, but I do love you. I'm still married to you aren't I?"_

 _"_ _At the moment...I get the feeling it was touch and go yesterday...in the car"._

 _"_ _Not really...that thing I said about divorcing you...it was a joke. Sometimes I say things in the heat of the moment, you should know by now I don't usually mean them"._

 _"_ _Thank God for that. I want you to know...I'm well aware of how blessed I am to have you and the children, even if I do get grumpy sometimes. I don't know what I'd do without you Luce, any of you"._

 _"_ _And I'm more than glad I have you, honestly"._

 _"_ _Still, I'm sorry that I'm not 'French' enough for you. Sorry that I don't give you nice cheese and good sex"._

 _"_ _Well, I wouldn't say you never did..."_

 _"_ _Oh?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, that Camembert you bought at Christmas was really nice..."_

Lee rolled his eyes

" _I'm joking. The sex is usually good too. Again, I was just annoyed with you yesterday, I just said that because I wanted to touch a nerve"._

 _"_ _Usually?"_

 _Mostly...almost always._

 _"_ _Hmmm"._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Well, that's not exactly a ringing endorsement is it?"_

 _"_ _Sorry, I just...You know yourself that often when we're in bed these days it can be a bit you know...rushed. Sometimes, not always, but sometimes I don't...you know...manage to orgasm. Not that I expect to every time but..."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Luce. I don't mean to be selfish in bed. But the rushing...that's having kids for you, when you know they could come barging into your bedroom any minute it's a bit difficult to commit to the idea of an all nighter"._

 _"_ _I know. I'm not expecting all nighters. You're in your forties Lee, I don't think such a thing would even be possible anymore"._

 _"_ _You're not making me feel any better here"._

 _"_ _Sorry. Im not even blaming you, this is about both of us. I'm just trying to say, the rushing, I get it. It comes with the territory when you have kids. And I know I sometimes even tell you to hurry up and get on with it so I'm just as to blame as you. Maybe more so on those occasions. I'd never describe you as selfish in bed, preoccupied sometimes maybe, but we're both guilty of that"._

 _"_ _I've taken note though. I don't want you to see sex as a chore, I want it to be something you enjoy. You used to always orgasm, every time, even when it was quick. At least I thought you did, maybe you were faking it"._

 _"_ _I wasn't. I don't do that"._

Okay, that was a little white lie. She had faked it a few times, but hardly ever.

" _I don't see sex with you as a chore, I honestly do enjoy it, it's just sometimes I know I could enjoy it even more. Remember when we used to be more adventurous and experimental, we don't try new things and vary our repertoire much anymore"._

 _"_ _Are you saying sex with me has become boring"._

 _"_ _No"._

 _"_ _In that case are you saying you think we should get kinky more often?"_

 _"_ _No, well...not necessarily. I don't know what I'm saying exactly. The thing is..when we both make the effort, the sex is great, it's just..."_

 _"_ _I get lazy, I know"._

 _"_ _No, that's not..."_

" _Luce, even when we're rushing, I know how to get you off, so I've got no excuse for failing to. I promise I'll try and up my game, make sure I do those things that I know will get you there. I'll try and be a bit more French from now on"._

 _"_ _Perhaps we both should be. As long as you don't completely lose your Northern charm, that is what I fell for after all"._

 _"_ _I'll try not to. Like my mum always used to say, you can take the man out of the North, but you can't take the North out of the man. Would a Frenchman use calculating darts checkouts as a way to hold off his orgasm?"_

 _"_ _No, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't"._

 _"_ _Is that a bad thing though? I mean, at least when I do that I'm making the effort to make sure you come first"._

 _"_ _It's not exactly a bad thing, but I'd prefer it if you didn't do it out loud, it's a bit off putting for me...and to shout out 180! when you ejaculate, it's not the most erotic thing for a woman to hear at that moment"._

" _Come on, I've never done that, have I?"_

Lee assumed Lucy was joking.

 _"_ _You did once"._

 _"_ _Oh God, sorry Luce. That's embarrassing. In my defence at that moment I'm using not really in control of what comes out of my mouth"._

 _"_ _Anyway, just be careful which parts of you you decide to make more French and which parts you keep Northern okay?"_

 _"_ _You mean you don't want me to start eating frogs legs but insist on having gravy with them like I do with every other food?"._

 _"_ _Something like that"._

 _"_ _Changing the subject a bit...did you enjoy today then, in the end?",_ Lee asked.

 _"_ _I really did actually. It brought back good memories of our wedding"._

Lucy smiled as she spoke.

 _"_ _And for me, the best and most important day of my life"._ Lee whispered. Lee always described their wedding day as the day his life truly began.

 _"_ _I couldn't have been happier that day",_ Lucy said, starting to daydream a bit.

 _"_ _If only you'd known what you'd let yourself in for, right?"_

" _No...all marriages have their ups and downs, and I'd say ours has had more ups, overall. For better, for worse remember. I don't regret marrying you, if that's what you mean"._

 _"_ _So, are you still happy now, with me?"_

 _"_ _I know I might not always give you that impression, but yes, of course I'm happy"._

Lee clearly needed some reassurance tonight.

 _"_ _Apart from yesterday right?"_

 _"_ _Yesterday is forgotten...well forgiven anyway. Lee...you've given me three beautiful children and we have a great life together. I still love you as much as I ever did"._

 _"_ _I love you too. It's all I ever wanted you know, to make you happy"._

Lucy smiled and leaned towards Lee, hooking her finger under his chin and pressing her lips gently against his, kissing him tenderly.

" _Remember our wedding night?",_ she whispered.

" _Lucy...I'll always remember our wedding night. It was more than special"._

 _"_ _Well, this room kind of reminds me of our hotel room that night"._

 _"_ _Yeah..I. know what you mean...it's that kind of French vintage chic"._

 _"_ _So...I've already had some nice cheese today, at the wedding buffet..."._

 _"_ _Oh yeah?"_

 _"_ _Uhuh...so...maybe since we have the whole night to ourselves with no chance of being interrupted we should make the most of it with some good sex"._

 _"_ _Absolutely not"._

 _"_ _What?"_

Was Lee turning her down? If he was, that would certainly be a first. She hoped he wasn't upset by what she'd said earlier. Lee watched as her face fell.

" _I don't want you to settle for good sex Luce. I want it to be incredible. I'm going to make it incredible"._

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, then felt her skin prickle, the atmosphere in the room change. There was a tone in his voice, full of intent and desire, that made her go a little bit weak at the knees.

" _Is that right? That's quite a statement to make. Is this the French influence kicking in?_ ", she asked, hearing her own voice becoming throaty and breathless.

" _Well, you know what they say, when in Rome..."_

 _"_ _You do know Rome is in Italy don't you?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I know that. I just mean..."_

 _"_ _I know what you meant",_ Lucy said, casting him a sweet smile.

" _Je t'aime, Luce"._

 _"_ _Je t'aime aussi",_ she replied, kissing him softly but passionately on the lips. She broke their embrace.

" _Right. I think I'll just go and slip into something more comfortable, I won't be long"._

Lucy walked into the bathroom, then a couple of seconds later reappeared.

" _Lee, you have to come and see this! I think it's my dream bathroom"._

He followed her into the bathroom, and looked around. Lucy was right, as bathrooms went, it was pretty impressive.

" _Woah! I see what you mean. Look at the size of the bath, you could fit a football team in there"._

 _"_ _I thought you didn't want to share me_ ", Lucy quipped.

" _I most definitely don't. I've got you all to myself, all night, and I couldn't be happier about that, believe me. So...how about we try this bath out?_ ", Lee suggested. " _We haven't bathed together for ages"._

 _"_ _Okay...why not? Before that though, I just need to use the facilities if you don't mind"._

 _"_ _Go ahead, I'll start running the bath"..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2 of the 'continuation' of Not Going Out Series 8 Episode 3: 'Car'. M-rated warnings very much apply...**

" _You're staying in here then?"._

" _Unless you want me to go out of the room. I told you, you having a wee in front of me doesn't bother me anymore, I've got over that now. So, there's two bath oils to choose from. Do you want Sensual Sandlewood and Fig or Jasmine, Ylang Ylang and Orange?"_

 _"_ _Erm...the Jasmine?"_

 _"_ _Okay...so now...how do you turn these taps on?...oh, here we go"_ , Lee muttered to himself.

Lee started running the bath and poured in a generous amount of the scented liquid.

" _Ooh, that's nice"_ , he said as the exotic fragrance filled his nostrils.

" _Lee, if you're planning on us having bathtub sex you'd better get some of that lube too, the water washes away my natural lubricant remember"._

He nodded and ducked back into the bedroom to fetch it. By the time he returned to the bathroom Lucy had dimmed the lights and lit the candles that were scattered around the surfaces in the room.

" _This looks very...romantic_ ", he whispered.

" _Good, that's the ambience I was going for...so...how about you help me get out of this dress?"_

 _"_ _Yep. I can do that"_ , Lee rasped, moving in close behind her and taking the top of her zip between his fingers.

He slowly tugged it down, revealing just a small amount of skin at first and pausing. He placed a series of soft kisses there, then drew a path with his lips down her spine as he pulled down the zip.

Lucy wriggled her way out of the dress, letting it fall at her feet and stepping to one side. She turned around to face Lee, and he couldn't help but stare at her for a second, looking her up and down.

" _Still as stunning as ever, Luce. Is that new lingerie?"._

Lucy was surprised he'd noticed, assuming that the man who, if she let him, would happily wear the same boxer shorts for several days in row, wouldn't pay that much attention to such things.

" _Yep, I bought it for the wedding"._

 _"_ _Why, were you planning on flashing at the reception? No one could see it under your dress"._

 _"_ _No...you're a man, you wouldn't understand"._

 _"_ _You're right on both counts. It's very nice anyway, you look...hot. Can I?"._

 _"_ _Remove it? Go ahead. I'm not planning on getting in the bath with it on"._

Lee reached his hands behind Lucy's back and fumbled around with the fastening of her strapless bra. He swiftly removed it and tossed it across the room, then dragged the backs of his fingers over her collarbone and then her breasts, just letting them graze over her nipples briefly. Lucy felt her breath hitch as he caressed her, felt goosebumps form on her skin.

" _I'd better help you out of that shirt...it doesn't seem fair that you're still fully clothed"_ , she croaked, before proceeding to untuck it from his trousers then slowly undo the buttons. Finishing the task, she pulled his shirt open to reveal his chest and stroked her fingertips over his smooth skin. Letting her hands wander down to his waistband, she undid his fly and helped him out of his trousers.

" _Oh, someone's eager_ ", she teased, noticing his cock was now semi-erect".

" _Like my mum used to say, you can't keep a good man down"._

 _"_ _You know very well that's not what that phrase means, and please let's not bring your mum into this"._

It's a good job I didn't say my dad, he thought, that would really have spoiled the mood for

Lucy.

" _Is it the scent of the bath oil that's getting you hard? I know what you're like with those, 'the Mediterranean equivalent to Rohypnol' I think was how you once described one I owned wasn't it? I can still remember the sharing my bath water and wanking incident you know"._

 _"_ _I really am never going to live that down am I? Not with you and your elephant like memory. Actually, my...arousal is due to the fact you're standing there half naked. I'm only human Luce"._

 _"_ _Perhaps we'd better set it free then, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable_ ", Lucy whispered, helping to rid Lee of his briefs.

Lee discarded his underwear to one side, then proceeded to kneel at Lucy's feet. She looked down at him and he lifted his head to meet her gaze. He looked intensely into her eyes, his pupils dark with desire. His expression seemed to touch her somewhere deep inside, and she gulped, chewing her bottom lip as she waited for him to continue.

He took hold of the waistband of her knickers and slid them down her legs, letting them drop to the tiled floor. Starting at her knees, he dragged his lips over her skin, making his way up her legs, his soft gentle pecks becoming hot, wet kisses as he reached the tops of her thighs. She let out a high-pitched half sigh, half whimper as he brushed his lips over her pubic mound, placing several teasing kisses there. She was grateful he was holding her steady, as her legs were quickly turning to jelly. All too soon, he removed his mouth from her and stood back up..

" _Luce, you're shivering, shall we get in?_ ", he suggested and she nodded in agreement.

It was true she was shivering, though it was more from arousal than being cold.

Lee stepped into the bath and sat down, resting with his back against the tub, and Lucy settled between his legs, leaning right back into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

They just lay there and relaxed together for a few moments, Lucy drawing patterns on Lee's arms and hands where they rested on her stomach.

" _I wonder what that these do",_ Lee said, clocking the buttons and dials that were near him on the edge of the bathtub. He was unable to resist pressing and turning them.

Immediately, small bubbles and jets of warm water started coming at them from every angle.

" _Ooh, this is a jacuzzi bath. I'm liking this"_ , Lucy sighed. Various parts of her were being massaged by the water and straight away it her feel very calm, tingly and warm inside.

" _It feels...different...nice"_ , Lee breathed, as the jet streams and soft vibration of the bubbles stimulated the nerve endings in his skin.

He began to caress Lucy, stroking and massaging her skin, eventually devoting special attention to her breasts, thighs and sex, sending her into a whirlwind of pleasure. He delicately rubbed and circled her bundle of nerves with his fingertips, feeling it swell at his touch.

" _That feels so good Lee...mmm"._

Lucy had her eyes closed now, and she was making a sort of humming sound. He could feel her whole body vibrating against his.

" _Luce...I want you...want to be inside you...so much"._

 _"_ _And I want you...inside me...so...it looks like we're agreeing...on something...for a change"_ , Lucy panted, the aching need within her growing by the second.

She turned herself around, holding on to the sides of the bath, and Lee closed his legs so she could straddle his lap. Cradling his face in her hands she brought her mouth to his, crushing their lips together in a deep and urgent kiss.

Lee slid his hands amost frantically over Lucy's wet skin, pulling her as close to him as possible. He groaned against her mouth, taking hold of her hips and squeezing her backside as she circled her hips, grinding her centre against his groin.

Feeling Lee's rock hard cock pressing impatientally against her, Lucy sat up on her knees and took the tube of lubricant off the side of the bath. Applying it liberally to them both she took him in her hand, using her other to steady herself on the side of the tub. She met his gaze, observing the lust in his eyes, matching her own.

Lucy watched Lee's face screw up in almost painful pleasure as she slowly impaled herself on his length, inch by inch. He made a low, strained groaning sound, then what sounded something like a sigh of relief. He was inside her at last, and it felt incredible, as it always did, Lucy's tight heat enveloping him. There was no better feeling in the world, no place he'd rather be.

Lucy made almost no sound at first, instead her mouth silently falling open as she felt Lee fill her, stretch her. She exhaled finally, her sighs and cries of pleasure filling Lee's ears until his own desperate, panting breaths almost drowned out the sound.

Lee loved this, taking a back seat and letting Lucy take the reins, oh God did he love this. There was something magical about her being on top, in control, in charge of his and her own pleasure. Of course, there was the fact that she was doing the hard work, that he could last longer, and that it was incredibly erotic to have such a good view of her stunning, naked body. But it wasn't just those things. Not having to think or exert himself as much meant he could concentrate more on Lucy, savour her, and feeling close to her emotionally as well as physically. His senses heightened, he could observe every flutter of her eyelids, every bite of her lips, hear every moan, sigh and pant that escaped from her mouth even more keenly. Everything seemed more in focus somehow.

She moved up and down for a while, experimenting with the depth and angle of his penetration and with the speed of her movements, letting his cock glide in and out of her, alternating between teasing slow, shallow strokes and deep thrusts.

When the effort became too much to keep up and the need to feel friction against her core became impossible to ignore, she started to just rock gently against him, forwards and backwards. Every so often she would rotate her hips in a circular motion, driving them both wild with sensation. Lucy loved the intimacy of this position, the connection she felt between them, being able to look deep into Lee's eyes as they rocked together.

She couldn't stop herself from moaning out loud as her clit was stimulated over and over again, her bud of pleasure becoming more swollen and sensitised by the second. For Lee, the sound was intoxicating, hearing Lucy cry out in ecstasy made his body shudder with pleasure, and made his heart sing with love and pride.

Lee crushed his mouth to hers, and she responded with equal fervour, tugging his bottom lip between her own, nipping him. She opened her mouth to let him in, and he plundered it with his tongue, seeking out her own. They continued to kiss, deep and slow, then with increasing urgency as Lucy picked up the speed of her movements.

Pausing to take in air, they began to nuzzle each other's necks and shoulders, kissing, licking and nibbling.

" _Mmmfh...ahh...God...Lee"_ , Lucy panted, then could only whimper as trailed his kisses down to her breasts, and enclosed his mouth around her nipple, sucking it between his lips. He flicked and circled his tongue over the hardened peak, sending shockwaves of pleasure straight to Lucy's core.

She could feel her climax building, the twinging and knotting deep inside, and by the time he removed his mouth from her she was all but seeing stars. Despite this, she needed more, more of him.

" _Lee...I want to try...something different...not sure how this works in water...but...I want you deeper_ ", she breathed, lifting herself completely off him and turning herself around.

Now facing away from him, she held on the the side of the bath and lowered herself back down, taking him inside her again, deeper this time, as far as he would go. She didn't move for a few seconds, giving herself time to adjust to him.

" _Oh...reverse cowgirl...I like",_ Lee whispered, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up towards her. He waited patiently, breathing deeply, desperate for her to start moving again.

" _Lee...bend your knees a bit, that way I can lean forward without drowning myself"_ , Lucy instructed.

He did, and she immediately leaned further forward and rested her torso over his thighs, her breasts touching his knees. She found the handles on the inner sides of the bath and held on to them, for support and to get leverege.

"Hold onto me, I don't want to slip".

"I've got you", he reassured, stroking one hand over the small of her back.

Lee held onto her hips and thighs, feeling his body trembling as she started to move again. She varied her movements, her position and her rhythm, making sure it felt good for them both. She arched back towards him to stimulate her G-spot, then leant forwards, taking him deeper again. Still holding her tight with one hand, he used his other to caress her back and her bum.

" _I love it when you...ride me...you're so...good at it"_ , Lee panted.

" _I try my best_ ", was the only response she could muster.

" _Have I ever told you how much I love your bum, Luce?"_ , he added as he drew little patterns over her buttocks with his fingertips.

" _A few times, yes...oh go on then..."_

She was fairly sure she could tell what he was thinking.

" _What?_ "

Lucy turned her head to look at him, craning her neck. She cast him a mischievous yet coy smile before facing forwards again.

" _You can spank it if you want...then later, if you play your cards right...I might let you do even more than that"._

 _"_ _I...I.."_

Lee was almost lost for words. Lucy was unpredictable sometimes. Sometimes she got shy and was unwilling to talk dirty, at other times she took him by surprise like just now, and gave him a run for his money.

" _Cat got your tongue, Lee?"_

 _"_ _No...I just didn't expect you to say that"._

He proceeded to stroke, tickle and gently knead her buttocks, taking his time, watching Lucy shiver in anticipation. Finally, just when she thought he wasn't going to, Lee gave her a gentle, experimental slap with the palm of his hand.

She let go of her breath then, feeling her heart racing all of a sudden. It made her jolt, even though he was being cautious and she'd hardly felt it. She could feel butterflies dancing in her belly.

" _You can do it a bit harder than that, I'm not that delicate"._

She gasped audibly as he repeated the action, slightly harder this time. She'd definitely felt that, the water making the sensation even more intense. He waited for a few seconds then did it again, eliciting a whimper from her.

" _Did you like that?"_ , he asked, his voice masterful and oh so sexy.

" _Uhhuh...mhmm"_ , Lucy murmured, unable to find her voice at that moment.

There was something so wonderfully erotic about this for Lucy, something so purely sexual and exciting. Her backside quickly warmed and flushed with red, the increased blood flow to the area and the vibrations running through to her centre making her arousal all the more intense.

He spanked her several more times, making her yelp. Although it stung a bit, they were yelps of pleasure more than pain, and Lee could feel her inner muscles clenching around him in response. In between every smack he tenderly caressed her buttocks as if to rub away the hurt, and this only heightened the sensation. Before long, she felt as though she was floating above herself, the endorphins flooding her system bringing a whole new level of pleasure.

" _Such a naughty, filthy girl...getting pleasure from being spanked. I can feel it Luce, you're gripping me like a vice...tell me how much you love this"._

 _"_ _Oh...God...Lee I love it...I love this"._

Lucy was travelling closer and closer to the edge of climax, and his words then all but sent her over. As her body cried out for release, every one of her muscles tightened, her pulse raced and her vision blurred. Supporting herself with her hands again she began to move faster, furiously rubbing her already throbbing clit with her fingers.

" _Tell me you're close Luce...I'm...not...gonna...last...much longer"._

 _"_ _I'm close...so close_ ", she responded.

Lucy felt the tingling warmth at her core spreading down her thighs, up into her abdomen, becoming a surging, searing heat. Taking cues from her body, and the sounds she was making, Lee thrust harder up into her, and gave her one last spank. That was all it took, and her orgasm ripped through her, seeming to take over her whole body, and her mind.

" _Ohhhh...umfhgn...L..Lee...yes...Lee...",_ Lucy cried out, repeating Lee's name several times before her voice failed her and she could only concentrate on getting her breath back.

Lee's climax quickly followed, the feeling of Lucy's walls throbbing around him sending him to the point of no return and beyond. He thrust erratically several more times, then almost blacked out as he came, shooting his thick seed deep inside her as his body shook incontrolably. He screwed up his face in pleasure, letting out a gutteral groan followed by a series of expletives.

" _F..uck...yes...Luce...fucking amazing...Jesus...Holy...Christ..."._

Lucy didn't move for some time, not wanting to separate herself from Lee, savouring the feeling of his cock twitching and throbbing within her, the aftershocks continuing to wash over her.

When Lee finally softened, Lucy lifted herself off him then settled on his lap, leaning back into him. Lee encircled his arms around her, and she closed her eyes, feeling incredibly relaxed.

After a couple of minutes, they both started to notice the bath water was starting to cool down. Lee spoke,

" _I think we'd better get out before this water gets any colder, shrunken genitals really isn't a good look for me"._

 _"_ _True, I suppose we've got to move...I just hope my legs are still working"_ , Lucy whispered...


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuation of 'Car' part 3**

Once they had dried themselves with the large and luxurious fluffy towels, Lee and Lucy put on their matching hotel bathrobes and walked back into the bedroom.

" _I think we should open that Champagne, what do you think?_ ", Lee asked.

" _I think that sounds like a very good idea, though maybe I should phone down to reception to check it's complimentary though. Seeing as I had to buy a whole new outfit to the wedding after Benji was sick on my other one I wouldn't want them to whack a massive bill on us when we leave"._

 _"It is free, the receptionist told me there'd be free Champagne when he agreed to the upgrade"._

 _"Well then, what are we waiting for? The only thing nicer than Champagne is free Champagne"._

 _"Ah..a girl after my own heart Luce...clearly I've taught you well"._

Lucy rolled her eyes, though she found herself smiling. He was kind of right, she did sometimes say things that sounded like she was channeling him. Clearly living with him for all these years had made something of his thriftiness rub off on her.

Lucy sat on the bed and watched slightly on edge as Lee tried to pop the Champagne cork. She was waiting for the loud noise, and was concerned about what hotel property the cork could potentially damage as it flew out of the bottle.

" _Careful where you point that thing, that light fitting looks quite expensive"._

 _"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. It's not like I'm clumsy or anything"._

Lucy looked incredulous. Lee had to be the clumsiest person she'd ever met.

" _You? Not clumsy? Have you forgetten the Ham House statue incident last year? I still have nightmares about that. We must be only people to ever have been blacklisted by the National Trust. We had our membership suspended indefinitely, there's probably a photo of you at all of their properties saying 'do not admit this man'"._

 _"Oh that? I'd forgotten about that"._

 _"I wish I could. The story made the local papers for heaven's sake. My mum and dad are still too embarrassed to show their faces at their local history club, they reckon everyone knows about it"._

 _"It was just an accident. I don't think it's fair that I was demonised about it. I still maintain it wasn't even my fault"._

 _"Hmmm, I still don't even get why you were touching the statue's...crotch anyway"._

 _"I told you, I was just standing there watching the kids and I thought you were next to me. I thought I was reaching out to hold your hand"._

 _"Only I wasn't next to you was I? And you somehow managed to knock off the statue's penis. It'd been in that house...intact...since 1750 and now it's...not"._

 _"I don't know what all the fuss was about...it wasn't much of a penis anyway. I suppose he might've been cold, they didn't have central heating in those days. Either way, I can't think for the life of me why a man with a penis that small would want to walk around naked. If you haven't got it, don't flaunt it, that's what I say"._

 _"He probably didn't Lee, and it's a statue... it might not have been sculpted to be atomically correct. And, don't forget...not all men are as blessed as you in that department"._

 _"Oh...well...I...you think I'm blessed in that department?"_ , Lee asked, sounding chuffed.

" _You know very well...that of all the things I have to complain about when it comes to being married to you, the size of your...your trouser department isn't one of them"._

 _"Trouser department? I'm a man not a Marks and Spencer's_ ", Lee quipped, then before he had the chance to say anything else, the Champagne cork popped and flew across the room, narrowly missing the mirror on the wall.

When Lucy heard the sound she peeked from between the fingers that she was using to cover her eyes, having hardly dared to watch in case her fears about the champagne cork were realised.

" _There we go, cork out and safely on the floor"_ , Lee said, in something of a 'told you so' tone.

" _Only just, I thought that mirror was going to get smashed for a minute. I've been married to you for seven years, the last thing I need is seven more years of bad luck"._

 _"What do you mean, seven more years?"_

 _"It was a joke Lee, I was teasing you. Come on, hurry up and pour me a glass then_ ", Lucy said, still chuckling to herself about her joke.

They sat on the bed for a while, polishing off a couple of glasses of Champagne each.

" _So back there, in the bath...that was...amazing...you've still got it Luce"._

 _"So have you"._

Lee looked thoughtful for a minute, then spoke again,

" _Are you okay, you know...after the spanking? I didn't get carried away did I?_

 _"I'm fine. I can feel it, but it's more of a warm glow than an ouch"._

 _"Good, because I always worry about afterwards if we do that, you know...that once you're out of the moment there might be regrets and you might feel annoyed with me"._

 _"No, no regrets, and thank you for asking"._

 _"So...are you tired now, or...?"_

 _"Not really. That champagne's making me feel really mellow though, I might be slightly tipsy"._

 _"How about that massage? You spend your life looking after the kids...and me...so I think I should look after you tonight"._

 _"Sounds perfect, you are pretty good at giving massages..."_

...

" _Right, I'll go and get a couple of clean towels to put down on the bed, we don't want to get massage oil on the sheets",_ Lee announced.

Lucy placed a pillow in the middle of the bed and laid the towels Lee brought over it.

" _You'd better take off the bathrobe first_ ", he whispered.

" _Oh, we're talking full body massage then?"_

 _"Only if you want me to"._

 _"Yep_ ", Lucy breathed.

She removed the bathrobe, trying not to blush as she felt Lee's eyes on her. She lay on her stomach, draping herself over the pillow, making herself comfortable.

" _Before I start, shall I light those candles and put some music on?_ ", Lee suggested.

" _Yes please, that would be nice_ ".

He set to work, connecting his iPod to the speaker system in the room and finding a suitable playlist. He then lit all of the scented candles and dimmed the lights. Immediately their surroundings, which already felt pretty romantic, became even more so.

Lee removed his own bathrobe then and approached Lucy, taking a bottle of massage oil off the bedside table.

" _Ooh, your bathrobe's off too"._

 _"Well...I don't want to get oil on it do I_?" He whispered.

Lee poured some oil onto his fingers and the palms of his hands then rubbed them together. Starting with long, gentle strokes up and down her back, he proceeded to massage her sensually, working out the knots in her shoulders then kneading, pressing and stroking his way back down her body.

As soon as he had started, she had closed her eyes, and felt the world and all of its worries seem to fall away. Her breathing had slowed down, and she kept sighing contentedly, letting Lee know he was doing an excellent job. There was no doubt about it, Lee was really, really good at this. He had a magical touch, the ability to make her feel not only extremely relaxed, but aroused at the same time, knowing exactly where all of her erogenous zones were.

He stroked with the palms of his hands over her calves, then gently up and down her thighs. By the time he reached the tops of her legs she was practically purring, so relaxed and turned on that she was almost in a trance. He stroked and kneaded her buttocks, making her even more aroused.

The massage oil ran between her buttocks, warming and tickling her in all the right places.

" _How's that?_ ", Lee asked as he kneeled back up.

Lucy pulled herself up onto all fours, and turned just her head to look at him.

" _Lee...you know I was saying we're not always particularly adventurous in bed anymore?"_

 _"Yes?"._

 _"Well...I was thinking...maybe you could go in that drawer now"._

 _"Oh...for the bible?",_ he teased.

" _No...for the condoms and the lube"_

 _"Right, just checking. Luce...are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"_

 _"Yes"._

 _"We're talking about...you know...backdoor...?"_

 _"Yes_ ", Lucy said so quietly her voice was almost inaudible.

" _Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Really sure?"_

Lucy was rarely up for that, and even though she'd already dropped a couple of hints tonight he wanted to make absolutely certain that was what she meant.

" _Yes_ ".

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed, so now seemed like a good time to do this.

Without further hesitation Lee crawled across the bed and opened the second drawer, emptying it of its contents...


	7. Chapter 7

'Car': a continuation part 4

The next chapter will be a continuation of 'Hot Tub'.

 **Warning. Another explicit chapter, so only read if your're old enough.**

Returning to Lucy, Lee kissed his way over the back of her neck, back, hips and backside, making her sigh and tremble with pleasure and anticipation of what was to come.

Settling behind her, Lee nudged Lucy's legs with his own, spreading them wider, then began to play with her with his fingers, stroking and manipulating her clit, teasing her outer lips. It didn't take long before she was soaked with arousal, and was moaning repeatedly out loud, encouraging Lee to continue.

He continued for some time, then just as she was wondering if he was ever going to, he let one of his fingers just brush over her smaller hole, beginning to massage around it with little, circular strokes. As soon as he touched her there she felt herself tense up, even though he was being very gentle and what he was doing was touching all the right nerve endings.

" _You're beautiful Luce, every part of you is beautiful you know...perfect"._

She felt her whole body flush, her temperature rise seemingly by several degrees. It was extremely erotic, her most intimate parts being exposed to Lee like this, being under his gaze. She was still struggling to relax though, mentally more than a physically. Of course, being unable to completely relax her mind meant she couldn't fully relax her body either.

Sensing she wasn't ready, Lee ceased his ministrations, pulling his hand away. He ducked his head again and proceeded to kiss his way across her buttocks and over her thighs, before finally buying his face between her legs. The way Lee saw it, there was no better way to help Lucy relax than give her another orgasm.

She mewled and whimpered as he kissed and licked her most sensitive flesh, the lips of her sex now red and engorged with arousal. He took his time, tasting her, teasing her with his lips and tongue, making her tremble and moan with pleasure. He explored her depths with his tongue, at the same time using his fingertips to caress her clit, sending her into a spinning crescendo of pleasure. She writhed and wriggled, her hips moving involuntarily, her toes curling.

" _Oh my God...Lee...Lee...don't stop...please"._

He didn't, not until the orgasm crashed through her and she collapsed face down onto the bed, her shaking limbs refusing to hold her up anymore.

He let her just lie there for a few minutes as she recovered, her moans becoming shallow, shuddering breaths until her breathing returned to normal.

" _Feeling more relaxed now?"_

 _"_ _Mmmm...much more...",_ Lucy murmured.

" _So...do you still want to...?"_

 _"_ _Yes_ ", her voice was shaking as she spoke.

" _Luce, before I...proceed...do you need to you know...pay a visit anywhere?"_

 _"_ _No"._

Lucy blushed deeply, glad she was facing away from Lee and didn't have to look him in the eye at this moment. She may have felt a bit embarrassed by his question, but she was glad Lee was thinking about the practicalities of this. She needed one of them to be able to, her head seemed to be all over the place right now.

She got up on all fours again, deciding this was the position she wanted to be in, knowing it would give her the most pleasure. It meant Lee would be the one in control but she trusted him implicitly, to listen to her, and not to push her beyond her limits.

" _Are you comfortable?"_ , he said, his voice soft and full of concern for her.

" _Yep"._

 _"_ _Good, so can I?"_

 _"_ _Yep"_ , Lucy whispered, so quietly that Lee could only just hear her.

" _Is there anything else you need?"_

 _"_ _No, just you. I need you"._

Lucy's heart was again racing now, having only just come down from the high of her orgasm just minutes ago, and she was trying to stop her breathing from becoming erratic again.

Lee teased her at first, placing his palms together and rubbing between her cheeks in a sawing motion. Then, he took one of the smaller condoms out of it's packet to put on his middle finger. Moving some of Lucy's arousal juices to her smaller hole, he experimentally caressed and circled the outside of it, making her whimper and her body shudder. Before going any further he opened the tube of lube and coated his sheathed finger with it.

" _Use plenty won't you?"_ , Lucy pleaded.

" _Don't worry, I will. I'll use it all if I have to"._

Lee gently and slowly inserted his finger inside her then, and Lucy gasped in response, her sphincter tightening involuntarily around it. She was so tight, unsurprisingly given it had been such a long time since they'd done this. He knew he'd have to be very, very patient. He didn't even move his finger around at first, he just held it there.

" _Relax Luce, relax for me",_ Lee whispered.

She took deep breaths, trying to relax every muscle in her body. It wasn't easy, not just because Lee's finger inside her felt a bit uncomfortable, strange and taboo, but because she was slightly overcome with the anticipation.

Lucy couldn't speak for a moment, only able to muster a sort of high pitched hum.

" _We'll take this really slow, I promise",_ he soothed.

" _Yes...please_ ", she rasped.

Lee started to move his finger then, wiggling it around, sliding it in and out slowly, and finding the spots that made her moan when he touched them.

After some time, when he thought she could take it, he asked,

" _Are you ready for another...Luce?"_

 _"_ _Uhuh"_ , she mumbled, nodding her head in agreement.

She gasped as he introduced a second finger, groaning and panting as he gradually worked them past the knuckle, fucking her with them.

" _You okay?_ ", he asked, not completely certain that the sounds she was making were from pleasure or pain.

" _Yeah_ ", she croaked.

" _That's it, let me in...open up for me_ ", Lee whispered in her ear.

He moved his fingers around, coaxing, scissoring and stretching to prepare her for his cock.

" _Mmmmfh",_ Lucy mumbled incoherently.

" _If you want me to stop at anytime I will. I don't want to hurt you"_.

Lucy murmured in agreement again. She couldn't muster any words at that point. Discomfort had been taken over by pleasure, and she felt like she was floating on a wave, losing touch with reality.

Lee continued like this for quite some time, until he was happy she was loosened up enough to be able to take him.

" _Are you ready for my cock Luce?"_

 _"_ _Y...es"._

He squirted more lube on his finger and slid it back inside her, repeating this several times until he was sure there was more than enough. He discarded the condom, then wrapped his fingers around his semi-erect length, pumping hard and fast until he was rock hard.

His mind was racing as fast as his heart now, and he had to take deep breaths for fear of hyperventilating. This was actually happening, Lucy was giving him access to the place he was rarely allowed, and the thought of it made him shudder with anticipation and lust.

Lucy kept craning her neck to look back at him, trying to see what he was doing. Every second felt like a minute as she waited.

Lee took another condom from the pack, rolled it onto his length and liberally applied lube, before spreading her cheeks and positioning himself at her entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock against her, circling the rim, then slowly and carefully entered her with just the tip.

She felt as though she might just black out, her breath seeming to leave her for a moment. She let out a high pitched humming sound, squeezing her eyes shut, her face contorting.

He continued, and she whimpered as he pushed past the first ring of muscle, feeling as though she was on fire down there. His cock was a lot, lot bigger than his two fingers, and he felt impossibly huge. She drew a sharp intake of breath, wincing as she stretched to accommodate him. He paused immediately.

" _Am I hurting you?"_

 _"_ _It stings a bit, yes_ ", she whispered, her breath coming in short pants now.

" _Shall I stop? We don't have to do this",_ Lee whispered. As much as Lee wanted to do this, he needed Lucy to be fully on board. He would never, ever force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

Lucy knew from experience that this was the hardest part, that the hurt wouldn't last, that Lee could make her feel really, really good this way.

" _I don't want to stop",_ she breathed.

" _Do we need more lube? I can get some more"_

 _"_ _No, I don't think so. Can you just stay still for a moment? I just need to get used to you",_

He didn't move for some time, letting her adjust to his size, the intrusion, and the slightly alien feeling. It was torture for Lee though, the waiting. His whole body was trembling and aching with need, beads of perspiration forming on his forehead from the concentration, the effort to stay still.

He reached between Lucy's legs and began to massage her already swollen clit, hoping this would take her mind of the pain. It seemed to work, as he heard a soft sigh then a high pitched moan of pleasure escape from her lips.

" _You can move now, just go slow, please"._

He did, gently and very slowly thrusting forward just an inch or so at first, then almost completely withdrawing and doing the same again.

Lucy made a sort of half whimper, half groan, her breathing starting to get faster again.

" _Remember to breathe deeply and relax Luce, it'll feel better if you do"._

 _"_ _That's easy for you to say. I bet you'd find it hard to relax with something shoved up your arse"._

 _"_ _You've put your finger in mine before"._

 _"_ _That's not the same, trust me. My fingers are small"._

 _"_ _Okay, sorry. We can stop if you want"._

 _"_ _No"_. Lucy was determined, determined to see this through.

Lee paused again nevertheless, leaning down to trace a path of tender kisses over Lucy's back and shoulders. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck, dragging his lips over the sensitive skin there, kissing, nibbling and tasting her with his tongue.

She sighed again, the tension she felt subsiding once more, and her shoulders visibly relaxed.

" _Are you sure?"_ , he whispered in her ear, and she nodded and hummed in agreement.

For Lee, the feeling was incredible, her warm, exquisite tightness surrounding him, swallowing him. But as wonderful as Lucy felt, he wanted...needed this to feel good for her too. And he hated the thought of her in pain.

He moved his hips a little, experimentally, gentle shallow thrusts and movements. He felt her body resist, and he stopped again.

Lucy was so grateful for Lee's patience and consideration, for the restraint he was showing. She took more deep breaths, willing herself to relax, bearing down to let him in.

" _Keep going...I can handle it"_ , she insisted.

She breathed through the discomfort, eventually relaxing enough to allow Lee to penetrate deeper, for the hurt to begin to fade away.

" _Is this okay Luce? Does this feel okay?"_

" _I'm okay. It feels better now"._

 _"_ _Can I carry on? I want you to take me all of me"._

 _"_ _Yes, please don't stop, just don't go too fast yet"._

It was starting to feel good now, the burning pain of the stretch she'd felt at first all but gone, replaced by just a fullness that was almost overwhelming, yet most definitely pleasurable.

He pushed in another inch then another, slowly burying himself to the hilt.

" _That's it, push back against me, you've taken me more than half way now. You're doing so we_ ll".

Lucy found Lee's words both calming and arousing at the same time. He gently combed his fingers through her hair, soothing her.

" _Hmmm...Lee?"._

 _"_ _It's okay Luce, it's okay_ ", he soothed.

" _God...Lee...mmmhmmm"_ , she murmured.

Lee found himself making low, guttural, grunting sounds, punctuating every unsteady breath. Finally, when he was in as deep as he could go, he stopped, staying still for a moment.

" _I'm there Luce, I'm all the way inside you, how do you feel?"_

 _"_ _So full. It still feels a bit weird, but good. You feel good_ ", Lucy rasped.

It did feel good, extraordinarily intense, but oh so good.

" _On your word I'm going to to start moving again. Promise me you'll let me know if it gets too much at any point"._

 _"_ _I will. You can move"._

Lee exhaled at last, circling his hips, experimenting with his movements until he found a rhythm and a pace that had made them both sigh and moan in unison. He kept his strokes slow at first, until Lucy gave him permission take it up a level.

" _You can go faster if you want. I need more"._

Taking her cue, he gradually picked up speed. He had to start doing Maths in his head, the darts checkouts coming in useful again. The new faster pace felt so good, and the feeling of her muscles tightly gripping the base of his cock was extraordinary. He had to hold off his orgasm, needing Lucy to get there first.

" _Lee, you feel so big inside me. Wonderfully big. I wish you could experience how this feels",_ Lucy panted.

I'm not sure I do, he thought to himself. He held her torso tightly to his, squeezing her, caressing her, every part he could reach. He spoke softly, straight into her ear,

" _You. Are. Fucking. Incredible. Luce. I. Love. You. So. Much"._

He punctuated every word with a thrust.

He held on to her hips, pushing her down just a little bit, then pulled her back towards him. He started to thrust harder, with more force, though he was careful not to be rough. Something primal was threatening to overtake him, and he had to work hard to control himself.

" _Luce...is this too much? Is this too hard?"_

 _"_ _No, it's good...carry on just like that. God...Lee...yes"_

She could feel him, stimulating her G-spot and her deep spot of pleasure through the thin wall, every time he moved inside her. The feeling, combined with the attention he was now devoting to her clit, was almost too much. She could feel her climax building and building until she reached to the point of no return, a precipice, the coiling tightness in her belly spreading to what felt like every muscle in her body.

He continued to pound her depths as she fell over the edge, experiencing the most powerful of orgasms, her third that night. She felt as though she was going to black out as it crashed through her with dizzying intensity, and she heard a voice that sounded like her own, screaming and calling out Lee's name over and over again.

Every fibre in her body felt as though it was alight with pleasure, the euphoria continuing to wash over her for some time. It had been worth it, the discomfort, as she had promised herself it would be. She'd almost forgotten how much pleasure she'd be rewarded from this. The deep, earth spinning off its axis kind of pleasure that left you glowing for hours.

She felt Lee's cock jerk and throb inside her, and he let out a low, almost animalistic groan as he came, the feeling of Lucy's muscles squeezing him sending him somersaulting over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her, still buried inside her as he rested his head on her back, completely spent. They sank down into the mattress, and she lay immobile beneath him, her breathing still as loud and rapid as his.

" _You still with me Luce?"_ , Lee croaked.

" _Yeah_ ", she sighed.

" _Am I squashing you?"_

 _"_ _A bit"._

He sat up on his knees and slowly, carefully withdrew, cringing as he heard her draw a sharp intake of breath.

" _Sorry darling",_ he whispered.

" _It's okay, I'm okay",_ she reassured.

" _You go to sleep if you want Luce, I'll clean all of this up"._

She shook her head, kneeling up and surveying the bed around her.

" _Lee...how are we going to explain the state of these towels? Let me sort this out", she said, wanting to hide the evidence of their activity as soon as possible._

 _"_ _We won't need to, we'll be on our way back to England before anyone sees them. Anyway, the hotel provided the massage oils, and the...things in the drawer, they were put there to be used"._

 _"_ _If you don't mind, I'm just going to pop in the shower. I'm covered in massage oil, and...other things_ ", Lucy said quietly.

" _I might come in with you"_ , Lee added. There massage oil had rubbed off all over him.

" _Okay, but don't get any ideas, I don't think my body can take anymore tonight"._

 _"_ _No funny business Luce, I promise. Just cleaning"._

Lucy stood up off the bed and started walking gingerly towards the shower ahead of Lee. She looked a bit uncomfortable.

" _Luce, are you hurting? Did I get carried away back there? I haven't damaged anything have I?"_

 _"_ _No, you haven't. I'm just a bit...sore I suppose. Nothing to worry about"._

 _"_ _If there's anything I can do to help, just tell me"._

 _"_ _There isn't, and I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine I promise, apart from the fact I desperately need to get in that shower. Thank you by the way, for being so considerate and patient with me back there. I imagine it can't be easy as a man to have to stop yourself from just going at it like a jackhammer straight away"._

 _"_ _You really, truly don't need to thank me. If anything I should be thanking you...so...is now a good time to ask if we can do this more often?"_

 _"_ _Blimey, don't beat around the bush will you"._

 _"_ _I'm not asking to do that to you"._

Lucy may have been walking in front of him, and he couldn't see her face, but he could feel her eyes rolling nonetheless.

" _Sorry, maybe now isn't a good time, but you've always told me to be honest, and that we should be open with each other when discussing sex. I'm just asking an honest question...I don't mind what the answer is, I just thought I'd ask...because..I may be completely wrong but judging by the sounds you were making that was the most powerful orgasm you've had for a while. Am I right? Unless you were faking it, but you said you never did that"._

Lucy opened the shower cubicle and turned on the shower, holding her hand under the stream of water to test the temperature. Happy it was warm enough she stepped in, followed by Lee. He was still awaiting a response from Lucy, slightly on edge in case he'd overstepped the mark.

" _Lee...I wasn't faking it. You are right, I did have a really, particularly intense orgasm, but I'm not making any promises about how often we can do this. I don't think I could be an every week thing for me. There's too much discomfort and mess involved"._

Lucy felt relieved as the warm water began to rinse off the oil and the lube that was running down her legs.

" _I wasn't suggesting every week, I was just thinking more than once a year would be nice, like we used to. But I know it's a bigger deal for you than me and even if you told me I was never allowed there ever again I'd understand and respect your decision. You know I'd never put pressure on you to do anything you didn't want to do"._

Lucy wrapped her arms around Lee's waist, feeling the need to be close to him again, given the intimate nature of the conversation they were having. And given he was being very mature and sweet about it.

" _I know that. I just meant, because of all the reasons I've already mentioned, I just need to be in the mindset to want to do anal, and I can't tell when or how often that's going to be. I know you don't normally even like to ask for it, but I don't actually mind if you ask, if you ever feel so inclined, as long as you're prepared that the answer might be no. I'm not saying the answer will always be no though, I'm definitely not saying that. Does that sound fair to you?"._

 _"_ _More than fair"._

Lee reached his hand up to her face, gently brushing the strands of hair off her cheek, tucking it carefully behind her ear. If he was ever in doubt that he was the absolute luckiest man in the world, it was times like this that reminded him.

" _So, your birthday's next month, perhaps if you're lucky I might happen to find myself in the right mindset again then. You might get a birthday treat"._

Lee wasn't sure if Lucy was blushing or whether she was just red because of the heat of the water.

" _Sounds promising, but no pressure remember. I love every kind of sex with you. More than that, I just love being with you full stop, sharing the same air with you...with or without clothes"._

He smiled then, and she smiled back. Lee really could be extremely romantic when he wanted to. He looked intently into her eyes, then his gaze dropped to her lips.

" _You can be very sweet when you want to be you know"._

 _"_ _I try my best",_ he whispered, hooking his forefinger under her chin and stroking his thumb up and down her cheek.

" _No funny business remember",_ Lucy breathed as Lee inched ever closer to her.

" _No funny business...just cleaning...and kissing?"_ , he whispered, watching her close her eyes as she nodded...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, I've had a bit of writers block._**

 **Hot Tub - What We Didn't See**

Toby squirmed, all eyes on him as sat in the hot tub with Susie Dent. This was awkward. Okay, maybe awkward was an understatement. Right now he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

" _This is my wife, Anna. Anna, I'd like you to meet another of our charity patrons, Susie Dent...from Countdown"._

 _"_ _Hello",_ Susie said, acknowledging Anna in a slightly dismissive tone, before turning back to Toby, " _you never told me you were married"._

" _Didn't I?"_ , he replied, watching Anna now, waiting for her to respond. He suddenly felt very vulnerable, in the water with only his underpants on. Like a sitting duck.

Anna was just glaring at him, scarily silent as he tried desperately to think of how to talk himself out of this. His friendship with Susie was all very innocent of course, though he knew what this might look like to Anna. After all, they probably looked very cosy right now, and Susie had just kissed him on the cheek. And there was the not so small matter of him having failed to mention that Susie was one of the patrons of the charity, and that he knew her from functions like this.

" _Du du, du du, du du du du"_ , Lee sung the Countdown theme tune, breaking the silence, though unfortunately not the tension. He couldn't help himself, the sort of comic drama of it just seemed fitting, given this unexpected twist in events.

Lee felt for Toby, as although he knew he wasn't exactly in Lucy's good books right now, he would want to be in Toby's shoes even less. Lee's sympathy only went so far though, as he was just glad the heat was finally off him, as well as relieved that he and Lucy's 'game' of making each other jealous oneupmanship was at last over.

" _Toby, get out of the Hot Tub immediately, you have a lot of explaining to do!"_ , Anna demanded.

" _Don't forget that fifty pounds",_ Emma Bunton said pointedly to Lee before walking off, disappearing back in to the hotel. She was grinning, clearly taking delight in seeing Lee and Toby squirm.

" _Come on Lee, find your clothes, we're going too"_ , Lucy announced, grabbing his arm to pull him away.

" _No way, I'm staying here, I want to watch the fireworks_ ", he said, gesturing towards Toby and Anna. Anna in particular, who appeared to be trying to drag Toby out of the Hot Tub now.

" _No, we're leaving_ ", Lucy insisted.

" _We can't, neither of us has a car. Anyway, you like watching soaps, and this is like a real life episode of Eastenders"._

 _"_ _You shouldn't find other people's marriage problems entertaining, it's not normal"._

 _"_ _Says you who was so obsessed with watching that Doctor Foster TV programme that you told me off for breathing too loud when it was on"._

 _"_ _That's different. That's fiction, this is real life. Toby's your friend, and it's wrong to be enjoying his predicament. We'll get a taxi, I'll call one while you're getting dressed. Come on"_ , she said impatiently as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the scene...

...

 **A little later, in bed...**

It had been a quiet taxi journey home, neither Lee nor Lucy had wanted to say much to each other in front of the taxi driver, in case they ended up having another public argument. So now, in bed, the atmospheric was a little tense, as there was still a lot unsaid.

" _Are you still talking to me then?_ " Lee asked Lucy, wanting reassurance that they had put all of this behind them.

" _Yes. Are you still talking to me?"._

 _"_ _Of course I am. I'm sorry Lucy...about the whole Emma Bunton thing"._

Lucy was happy to hear Lee say sorry, even though she knew she owed him an apology herself. She'd been waiting for him to say it first.

" _I should think so to. Emma must feel very used right now. And what did she mean about the fifty pounds by the way?"_

 _"_ _The what?"_

 _"_ _The fifty pounds, when she left us by the hot tub she said don't forget about the fifty pounds. What did she mean?"_

 _"_ _Nothing"._

 _"_ _Don't lie to me Lee, you're rubbish at it"._

" _Okay...I said I'd donate fifty pounds to the charity for a kiss"._

Lee looked very sheepish now.

" _You paid her? You paid her to kiss you?"_

 _"_ _Well, not as such, I haven't actually given the charity the money yet"._

 _"_ _Oh! Well that's alright then",_ Lucy huffed, and could not have sounded more sarcastic.

" _Hang on a minute! You must've paid George Clooney the dentist for all those extra appointments? I bet you they added up to more than fifty pounds"._

 _"_ _Alright, touché. I think we've established that we're both in the wrong here. And that there's been no winner in this pathetic game"._

 _"_ _Err...I don't know about that. Did you get your dentist into a hot tub?"._

 _"_ _There's no winner Lee"._

 _"_ _If you say so"._

" _I'm sorry too, by the way. I know I haven't exactly covered myself in glory this last week either. Anna was right, we've both been acting like silly immature children. I can't believe how immature I've been. With you, it's maybe slightly more believable"._ Lucy couldn't resist a dig.

" _Lucy, I really don't think you're in a position to take the moral high ground here"._

 _"_ _Maybe not, but neither are you"._

 _"_ _So, we're even then?"._

 _"_ _Yep, it's a draw. You know, a least we've both learnt something this week too"._

 _"_ _What's that?"_

" _That some fantasies are best kept exactly as that, just fantasies"._

 _"_ _True, but I'm glad I got to live out my main one...and I mean marrying you, not being in a hot tub with Emma Bunton, before you say anything"._

 _"_ _You can understand why I was jealous though right? Emma is very pretty, and the whole celebrity thing only makes her more attractive"._

 _"_ _Well, maybe, but I didn't find being with her as exciting as I thought I would. She's pretty, but she's not you"._

 _"_ _Thanks, I think"._

" _I mean, I think you're prettier"._

 _"_ _Thank you"._

 _"_ _I could never fancy anyone as much as I fancy you"._

 _"_ _Keep talking"._

 _"_ _The truth is Luce, you're actually the only person I'd want to spend the evening in a hot tub with, or anywhere really. In a romantic sense that is. You were always my fantasy date, from the first day I met you. And you always will be"._

 _"_ _I'm enough for you then?"_

" _Of course you are. I love you. Since I met you I've never really looked at other women in that way"._

Lucy looked at him, her eyebrow raised, obviously not really believing him

" _What?...okay...hardly ever. * I didn't really fancy Emma Bunton that much in real life. A bit offish"._

 _* "Well, you know what they say, never meet your heroes...in a giant bathtub...in your underpants. They never want to talk to the little people"._

 _* "Yeah alright, that Hot Tub was colder than it looked"._

Lucy smiled to herself as she saw Lee's expression of mock defensiveness.

" _In what way was she offish?"._

 _"_ _It was a general vibe I got, And the fact she never answered my question"._

 _"_ _What question?"_

 _"_ _I asked her what zig-a-zig-ah meant"._

 _"_ _I always just assumed it meant have sex"._

" _Probably, but she just raised her eyebrows when I asked. So...what about you and your dentist? You looked very cosy on that chair together in the selfie. You can't blame me for feeling threatened"._

 _"_ _I suppose not. Sorry. I'm ashamed of my behaviour over the last week"._

 _"_ _Me too...of my behaviour I mean. You know, I suppose I should just be grateful we can still make each other jealous. You could say it shows how much we care about each other"._

" _I suppose it does. Still, I'm sorry for starting it all. For saying that the dentist was my Hot Tub fantasy, even though I knew full well I was supposed to pick a celebrity. I don't even really fancy him, I just said that to make you jealous. I mean, he's attractive in a conventional sense, and there's the whole uniform power thing..."._

 _"_ _Not making me feel any better here"._

 _"_ _But, let me finish...he doesn't really do it for me. Anyway, surely you know that I would never cheat on you. I love you and I'm happy with you"._

 _"_ _I know, I trust you really. Anyway, if the whole uniform thing turns you on...I've still got my ice cream man overall in the wardrobe"._

" _No offence Lee but when you're wearing that you don't really exude power, more...wafers"._

 _"_ _It's just a white coat. I could wear it and pretend I'm a doctor or something. If you want to spice things up a bit"._

 _"_ _Can we not talk about 'spicing' things up. I've had enough of 'spice'' this week thank you"._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, sorry. I'll stop...right now"._

 _"_ _Lee, you're pushing it. Do you wanna be in the spare room tonight?"_

" _Now you're doing it"._

 _"_ _Doing what?"_

 _"_ _You said wannabe, wannabe...it's song by the spice g..."._

 _"_ _Don't say it"._

 _"_ _Sorry...too much?"_

 _Lucy's head snapped towards Lee's, and she gave him one of her 'death stares'._

 _"_ _So...do you want me to get the white coat out or what?"_

" _No...I still remember the last time you dressed up as a doctor"._

 _Lee looked confused, unable to remember what Lucy was talking about._

 _"_ _What? we've never done that. I think I'd remember if we'd done that. I seem to remember that the only time I've ever suggested we roleplay doctor and patient you weren't in the mood and said 'only if I can play an anaesthetist and make you go straight to sleep"._

 _"_ _I meant when you pretended to be a doctor at the actual hospital, when you and Tim were looking after my ex's grandson that time. And I use the term looking after very loosely"._

" _Oh, that. Fine, so doctor doesn't work for you. I don't think I ever got rid of that policeman's outfit from that fancy dress party years ago. I can find it and wear it if you want. Seeing as kids are having their sleepover at your mum and dad's, there's no chance of getting interrupted"._

 _"_ _I don't know, perhaps I should pretend to be the police officer. After all, a lot of of your jokes are criminal, especially the spice girls ones you've been making recently"._

Lee decided to gloss over that comment, as offensive as it was.

" _Go on then, you can take down my particulars anytime"._

 _"_ _My case in point, what decade was that joke from?"_

 _"_ _Ouch"._

Lee went quiet for a few seconds, and he looked pensive

" _You're trying to think of more Spice Girls jokes aren't you? I can tell, I can practically see the cogs whirring inside your brain"._

 _"_ _No, I'm not actually. I'm actually thinking about how beautiful you are, how lucky I am to have to, and whether after everything that's happened this week I'd be pushing it if I asked you for a kiss right now"._

 _"_ _Okay, but that'd be fifty pounds please. I heard that's the going rate"._

 _"_ _Very funny"._

 _"_ _Go on then, ask away. You can ask for more than a kiss if you want"._

" _Can I?"_

 _"_ _You can ask. If you don't ask you don't get"._

 _"_ _Luce? I really really really wanna zig-a-z..."_

 _"_ _Shut up",_ she sighed as she closed the gap between them, silencing him with her lips...

* **indicates an original line from the programme, credit to Lee Mack**


	9. Chapter 9

**Series 8 - What We Didn't See: Charlie (Part 1)**

 _ **It's been a while since I published the last chapter. I apologise for that but I've only had short amounts of time to do any writing recently so this one has taken ages. There are two chapters to this alternative ending to 'Charlie'. I will be continuing this series but will also be publishing the first part of a new story soon. Thanks for being patient x**_

 _ **Please note: * indicates original dialogue from the episode.**_

...

* " _Are you still sulking?_ , Lucy asked Lee as they sat in bed. It was the evening after the school story competition, which had been eventful to say the least.

 _* "I can't believe Charlie's taking Izzy to Legoland and not me. I helped him win, at the risk of blowing my own trumpet"._

 _"_ _I know, and you're still the hero of the hour, but look at at it this way, who would you rather take to Legoland, your dad or me?"_

 _"_ _Fair point. So...Charlie's first girlfriend. That's my boy"._

 _"_ _I don't think Izzy's really his girlfriend Lee, they're only seven"._

" _I had a girlfriend when I was seven"._

 _"_ _Did you?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Her name was Laura. I used to tell her jokes and mess around in class to impress her"._

 _"_ _This all sounds very familiar"._

 _"_ _Yeah, the technique worked, I stuck with it, what can I say?"_

 _"_ _I was actually referring to Charlie. So...what did you and Laura used to do together? What does being girlfriend and boyfriend actually involve when you're seven? Forgive me, I was clearly a late starter"._

 _"_ _Me and Laura used to share Sherbert dibdabs behind the bike sheds at lunchtime"._

 _"_ _Is that a euphemism?"_

" _Of course not. We were seven. I mean, we held hands, that's all. I didn't really want to, but she wouldn't share her bag of penny sweets with me unless I did"._

 _"_ _You haven't changed have you? Give you a foam banana and you'll do anything. If only I'd know that when we first met though. Seven long years I waited for you to make a move, I should've just bought you some Haribos"._

 _"_ _I've told you, I was playing the long game, and it's good that we were such close friends first...you know, before we complicated things with sex"_

 _"_ _Is that how you see it? The sex complicated things?"_

 _"_ _You know what I mean. I think the sex made things a thousand percent better. It's what comes along with it that's complicated...emotions, responsibilities, mortgages..."_

 _"_ _Kids?"_

 _"_ _Exactly"._

 _"_ _So, about Charlie and Izzy? He obviously doesn't completely take after you. Otherwise he would've waited seven years before he asked her to go to Legoland. In some ways though I'd rather he had. I thought we'd have a good few years yet before we had to deal with our kids having girlfriends and boyfriends. I'm not ready for that"._

 _"_ _Lucy, when you're seven being boyfriend and girlfriend is all about just saying you are going with someone, impressing your friends. It's all completely innocent. So don't worry, it's a good few years before you need to have that talk with Charlie"._

 _"_ _What do you mean, I have that talk with him? You're going to do that, man to man"._

" _You're telling me if Charlie asked you a question about the birds and the bees, you'd tell him he had to go and ask me. That's a bit old fashioned Lucy"._

 _"_ _Old fashioned? I'm not the one who just referred to it as 'the birds and the bees'. If it was general stuff, of course I'd talk to him, but if they were questions specifically about, you know...male bits and...experiences, I just think you are better qualified. Are you telling me you wouldn't send Molly to me if she started asking you about periods?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, alright, you've got a point"._

 _"_ _So, how long did you go out with this...Laura for?"_

Lee was enjoying this questioning from Lucy. She seemed very interested in finding about the 'girlfriend' he had aged seven. Was there a slight hint of jealousy in her voice?

" _Four days"._

 _"_ _Oh, so it wasn't a long term relationship then?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, four days was practically a long term relationship for me before I met you"._

 _"_ _So, how did it end? Did your jokes wear thin in the end?"_

 _"_ _No. My friends saw us holding hands and refused to play with me for the rest of the day because I had the lurgy. If you touched a girl you got the lurgy apparently"._

 _"_ _And you believed them?"._

 _"_ _The lurgy was a big thing in those days, everybody was scared about catching it"._

 _"_ _Aww, the innocence of youth. I remember those days, without cares or responsibilities. Sometimes I wish we could could just freeze time and the kids could just stay the ages they are now"._

 _"_ _Growing up is part of life"._

 _"_ _Well, it is for most people"_ , Lucy replied, giving Lee a pointed glance.

" _Hey, I'm all grown up thank you, I have a pension scheme...I have life insurance...I bled a radiator the other day!"._

 _"_ _Lee, I don't think you'll ever be completely grown up. Once again I refer to the lighting your fart incident today"._

 _"_ _You were praising me for that earlier. And it was a one off, to help Charlie"._

 _"_ _Do you think we're too harsh on him sometimes?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, maybe. * It's important that he listens to his teachers, but have to make sure we also don't forget that he's a normal seven year old"._

 _* "Exactly, and we have let him act like one. You're too hard on yourself as well you know. I don't think you ruined your life by messing around at school. You're doing really well now"._

 _"_ _I know, but I did ruin it, for a while. But then I got back on track, thanks to you. If I'd never met you I'd probably have ended up living the rest of my life in a filthy bedsit somewhere, lonely and bitter. Basically I would have ended up exactly like my dad"._

 _"_ _It's a good job you met me then isn't it? At least now you're bitter with company"._

" _Hey!...I know I get grumpy sometimes but I like to think I've still got a sense of humour"._

 _"_ _Of course you have. You're still the funniest person I know, even if Charlie is trying to steal your crown. And you're a brilliant dad, this week has proved that once again. Charlie's lucky to have you...he idolises you you know. If he turns out like you...this version of you...then he'll be just fine. He never knew the old you remember. The way I see it, we should let Charlie be himself, encourage him to be funny, as long as he knows where to stop, and works hard as well"._

 _"_ _I think he already is, working hard as well. What about all those A grades? He must get that from you. He's so lucky to have you too. And so am I. The way I see it, you keep me on track, and between us we'll do the same with him"._

 _"_ _Teamwork"._

 _"_ _Exactly. We're a great team"._

 _"_ _Yeah_ ", Lucy sighed, leaning across and planting a soft, brief kiss on Lee's lips.

" _So...is it still my joking around that you find attractive?_ ", Lee asked.

" _One of the things, yes. Funny is attractive, a sense of humour is sexy, you know I think that. Make me laugh and I'm yours"._

Lucy cast Lee a playful glance, as if she was presenting him with that very challenge.

" _In that case, did you hear the one about the nuns on their bikes?"_

 _"_ _Yes, and I don't want to hear it again thank you_ ", Lucy quickly chipped in.

" _Okay then, plan B_ ", he whispered, before leaning across and tickling Lucy's side and over her waist. Immediately, she squealed then started to giggle and squirm.

This was so unfair, Lee knew how ticklish she was. He was taking a risk though, as she had a tendency to throw her arms around and kick her legs out when she was tickled, and he was directly in the firing line.

" _Stop..stop...I surrender...I'm being too loud, I'll wake up the kids...stop"._

 _"_ _Okay, okay",_ Lee said as he removed his hands.

He watched Lucy as she regained her composure, still amused buy her extreme reaction to being tickled. He'd made her laugh though, so he'd succeeded in his mission.

" _So, have you finished the loft clearout now?"_ , he asked, before she had the chance to tell him off for the tickling.

" _Yeah, I took some of the really old stuff to a charity shop, obviously I kept all the sentimental things, put all that back. It's been nice looking through our old photos and things, reminiscing about when we first got together"._

 _"_ _Happy days. I recall that we couldn't keep our hands off each other"._

 _"_ _Trust you for that to be the main thing you remember_ ", Lucy said, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

" _I also remember how I felt when you agreed to marry me, the first time we kissed properly, when you told me you loved me, the first time we woke up in bed as a couple. It was just pure elation, love, lust...disbelief. It took me weeks...maybe even months, to stop thinking I was going to wake up any minute and find out it was all a dream"._

 _"_ _Me too, I felt the same. You know...I found some of your old love notes when I was looking through the stuff from the loft. Remember this one?, 'Roses are red, Violets are purples'..."._

 _"If I give you a quid will you show me your nurples?"_

 _"That's right! You've got an impressive memory, remembering that after all these years"._

 _"I remember everything from when we first got together. It was a special time in my life, the point where everything finally made sense, and when I realised I had to start growing up"._

 _"Yeah...great memories"_. Lucy said wistfully.

" _Is that what I said when you showed me them?"_

Lucy thought for a second, then realised what Lee meant.

" _I said...MEMories Lee not mammaries. What was that you just said about growing up?"._

 _"Roses are Red, Violets are Purples. Blimey...I could be so immature back then"._

 _"_ _Back then?"_

 _"_ _Well, that poem, it's hardly Keats is it?"_

 _"I thought it was funny. In a goofy, cheeky way...and sort of charming. And I seemed to recall it...had the desired effect"._

 _"Still, I'd like to think I'd do better know"._

 _"Go on then"._

 _"Roses are red, Violets are blue...if I give you a quid will you show me your...fu fu?"._

 _"Lee! I thought we agreed thats a stupid word"._

 _"_ _I can use a different one if you like. I know quite a few"._

 _"_ _No, thank you. That won't be necessary"._

 _"_ _So...I'm sure I have a pound somewhere if..."_

 _"_ _It's alright, you don't need to pay me. I'll show you for free if you like"._

 _"_ _Oh...I like...I very much like"_ , Lee whispered as he inched closer to Lucy, cradling her face with his hands and capturing her lips with his own...

She smiled into the kiss, quickly feeling herself melt into him, her heart beating faster as she heard him groan deeply against her lips, as he moved his hands down to her hips.

Lucy felt incredibly lucky that she still felt the electricity between them, that even after eight years of marriage she still felt the rush of excitement and hormones whenever Lee kissed and touched her.

In the days before the children came along, they'd spend seemingly endless hours just kissing, touching and exploring each other like this, like they had all the time in the world. So now, now that alone time was a precious commodity, these moments were perhaps even more special...


	10. Chapter 10

" _Lee...wait...I've got something to show you",_ Lucy whispered as they paused to take in air.

" _Your nurples or your fu fu?_ ", Lee responded, sounding slightly breathless now.

" _Neither"._

 _"_ _Oh",_ Lee sighed, disappointed.

He watched, a little confused, as Lucy reached over into the drawer in her bedside cabinet and took something out. He couldn't see what it was, as she immediately hid it under the bedsheet.

" _What have you got there Luce? Why are you blushing?"_

 _"_ _I found something else when I was looking through our old stuff"._

Lee's eyes widened and he grinned as she revealed a pair of fluffy handcuffs.

" _Remember?",_ she whispered.

" _Luce...I'm hardly likely to forget. So did you decide the charity shop wouldn't want them or were you too embarrassed to take them?"_

 _"_ _Actually...I thought...maybe...we could use them again...if you want"._

 _"_ _Right now...or at some point in the future?"_

 _"_ _Well...maybe next time mum and dad have the kids, and we have a bit more time"._

There was no chance of using the mummy and daddy were just hugging each each other excuse if they were caught in that scenario.

" _When are they next having the kids?"_

 _"_ _Three weeks Friday"._

 _"_ _Okay, you'd better put those away then. I kind of wish you hadn't showed me them tonight, I've got all manner of filthy things going through my mind now"._

 _"_ _Hmm...I know you have_ ", Lucy said as she put the handcuffs away.

" _How can you tell? I didn't say anything out loud"._

 _"_ _You don't need to. You're very easy to read Lee. Right now, your face has filth written all over it. And for once I don't mean because you haven't washed it. Also, there's the not so small matter of that raging hard-on you seem to have going on underneath those pyjamas"._

 _"_ _Oh, that. Yeah...I was hoping you might help me out with that"._

 _"_ _Were you now?_ ", Lucy whispered, " _I will...if you tell me what filthy things are going through your mind"._

Lee brought his lips to the side of her neck, his hot breath warming her skin, his sensual kisses making her tremble with desire. He whispered in her ear,

" _I was thinking about all the things I would do to you if I had you handcuffed to the bed"_

 _"_ _Tell me"_ , she rasped, her voice shaky.

" _I'd make sure you were naked...naked and restrained and completely at my mercy"_

 _"_ _Hmmm..._ ", Lucy murmured, as Lee's hands wandered down her body.

He nibbled and teased her skin, concentrating on the sensitive spot just below her ear. He could hear her breathing becoming erratic as he continued.

He manoeuvred them then, gently pulling Lucy down until she was lying beneath him. He lifted her arms and held them above her head.

" _Keep them there",_ he commanded, his words resonating somewhere deep inside Lucy.

" _Christ...Lee...",_ Lucy breathed as he began to run his hands up and down her thighs, then letting them disappear under her nightdress.

" _Maybe I'd blindfold you too. Then I'd touch you, tease you...and you'd have to guess what I was touching you with...a feather maybe, a paintbrush, a vibrator...an ice cube"_

Lucy could feel herself clenching, her arousal growing by the second. She didn't know how much longer she could wait now, her body was aching to be filled.

" _What would happen if I guessed wrong?"_

 _"_ _Well, I'd have to find some creative way to punish you wouldn't I?"_

 _"_ _Would you spank me?"_

 _"_ _Most probably...then I'd kiss you, taste you, cover every inch of your body with kisses, tease you with my lips, my tongue...watch you squirm and tremble beneath me..."_

Lee's mouth was on Lucy again, his lips tracing her shoulders and collarbone. He pushed up her nightdress as far as he could without removing it, and dipped his head again, this time letting his lips trail a path over her abdomen, her hips and waist.

Lucy was trembling with anticipation now, every nerve ending alight with pleasure. Her skin was flushed and she was breathless, unable to speak, only sigh and hum.

" _I'd take you to the edge and stop...over and over again until you were begging me to let you come...begging me to fuck you"._

He punctuated his words with hot, wet kisses, making her writhe beneath him. Lee was so good at this, he knew exactly where and how to touch and kiss her to drive her wild with desire.

" _Oh...hmmmm_ ", Lucy whimpered and panted as Lee took one of her nipples between his lips and sucked gently, teasing it with his tongue. At the same time, his fingers were still dancing over her inner thigh, torturously close to where she needed him to touch her the most.

" _L..L..Lee...G..od.._.", Lucy mewled.

He at last settled his hand between her legs, proceeding to gently and slowly stroke the sensitive skin around her opening.

" _You're so wet Luce, and I've hardly even started yet",_ he whispered.

Lucy felt the heat rise to her face and the delicious throbbing at her centre growing stronger in response to his words and his touch.

" _Want to know what I'd do then?"_ , he asked, now circling her clit with his thumb.

Lucy managed to breathe a response,

" _Y...y...es"_

 _"Then... I'd give you what you wanted. Fuck you until you were trembling, incoherent and screaming"._

 _"Mmmmmm",_ Lucy moaned softly.

" _Better not do that tonight though, we don't want to wake up the kids"_ , Lee whispered as he removed his fingers and mouth from her, eliciting a cry of disappointment from Lucy.

" _That's not fair"_ , she breathed, pushing Lee off her and onto his back.

" _I only meant the making you scream part. I was still intending to fuck you, in fact..."_ , he replied before Lucy interrupted him.

" _Good_ ", she whispered, climbing on top of him, straddling his legs and preventing him from moving. She swiftly removed his pyjama top and lowered her head to kiss his exposed chest and stomach.

He held on to her, his hands starting to wander over her back and hips.

" _Nuh-uh...I don't think so"_ , Lucy said, taking hold of Lee's wrists and pinning his hands down at his sides.

" _Wha..?_ ", Lee mumbled.

" _No hands...it's my turn now...to tell you what I'd do to you if I had you handcuffed and at my mercy"._

Lee couldn't help but smile. He loved it when Lucy took control in bed like this, finding her beyond sexy whenever she released her dominant side.

" _Hands on your head, no touching...me or yourself"_ , she commanded, and he obeyed, already more than willing putty in her hands.

" _First thing I'd do is get rid of these",_ she said as she pulled his pyjama trousers down deliberately slowly, discarding them on the bed.

The barrier of material out of the way, Lucy mounted Lee again. His cock twitched, quickly becoming hard again as Lucy ground her body against his, at the same time kissing his neck, licking from the bottom of his throat to his jaw, then flicking her tongue over his Adam's apple.

Her mouth now close to his ear, she whispered, " _I'd tease you, touch you and kiss you...every inch of you..."_

She began to do just that, caressing and massaging him, taking care to pay special attention to every erogenous zone, apart from the most important one. She lightly, slowly glided her fingertips over his chest, abdomen then from his ankles to his thighs, making him writhe and tremble in response. Every time her hands or lips reached his crotch area, she just skirted around it then moved on, knowing from the desperate sounds he was making just how much this was torturing him.

" _Luce, please..."_ , Lee croaked, afraid he might be driven insane with lust.

" _Patience, Lee. I'm in control remember. Now...maybe I'd make it hurt just a bit, just the right side of pain. How does that sound?"_

 _"Mmm...huh"_ , Lee hummed as she tugged at his nipple, letting him feel the edge of her teeth. Her fingertips dug into his flesh and he inhaled sharply.

" _Please, Luce?"_ , he pleaded again, his erection was almost painful now, as desperate as he was for relief.

" _Please what?"_

 _"Please touch me..."_

 _"I am touching you"._

 _"Please touch my cock"._

 _"Okay... as you've been so good, keeping those hands on your head"._

Lucy grasped Lee's hard length and squeezed, with just enough pressure to elicit a half moan, half whimper from him. She let go, then ran her fingertips oh so lightly over the shaft, just stroking her thumb over the tip. He was so sensitive now, that it felt as though every one of his nerve endings was alight. She wrapped her finger around him again and pumped slowly a few times, then a little faster as she settled on a rhythm.

As soon as Lucy heard Lee's breathing becoming fast and shallow, when she felt his engorged cock start to jerk in her hand, she pulled away, leaving him frustrated once more.

" _You stopped",_ he rasped.

" _I can't let you come yet...I'm testing the limits of your patience...like you do mine all the time",_ she teased.

Lee didn't have the chance to respond before Lucy, still straddling his thighs, pulled her nightie over her head. The sight took his breath away, as it never failed to do.

" _Want me to crank it up a notch?_ ", Lucy asked, her tone full of promise.

" _Yes_ ", Lee answered, not even taking a second to think about it.

" _Maybe...I'd give you a special treat... a massage. Would you like that?"_

 _"Hmmm... 'kay",_ he murmured, slightly confused. She'd already caressed or massaged pretty much his entire body earlier.

She leaned into her bedside drawer and took out a tube of lube. She coated a couple of fingers in it as Lee craned his neck to watch her.

" _Wha...?_ ", he croaked, gulping hard as it quickly dawned on him what she was planning. She'd done this before, just not for a long while.

Lucy prompted him to lift his legs up and back and hold them in place. Lee felt himself tense up, though his body also flushed and tingled with anticipation. There was something almost humiliating and taboo about being in this position, about his most private area being exposed so crudely to Lucy. Yet maybe this was the reason it felt so exciting, and oh so good.

Whilst cupping Lee's cock and balls, every so often squeezing, stroking and tickling him there, Lucy brought the index finger of her other hand to his tight entrance, circling it gently with her fingertip.

Lee flinched at her touch, taking a sharp intake of breath. Even though he knew what she was going to do he couldn't help but react that way.

" _Well, I never said which part of you I'd massage did I? I meant inside. Are you okay with that?"_ , she whispered.

" _Yeah...slow...please_ ", he choked, his voice sounding unusually high pitched.

She continued to massage around the outside of his opening for several minutes, wanting to ensure he was relaxed, and that the area was well covered with lube.

Lee whimpered, hissed, then held on to his breath as Lucy finally penetrated him with her finger. He exhaled again, then made a conscious effort to steady and slow down his breathing.

It was a little uncomfortable at first but she was very gentle, and it didn't hurt. She paused with only the first part of her finger inside him.

" _Holy Christ Luce..."_

 _"Relax and let me in, you know how good this will feel"._

Listening to her words, he took deep breaths, and started to relax, closing his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure Lucy was bringing him.

He groaned, deep and guttural, arching off the bed as she pressed her finger deeper inside. He worked it past the ring of muscle, probing with steady pressure, then curling it to feel his prostate. As she found that sacred spot, he couldn't help but yelp and wheeze slightly.

" _You okay?",_ Lucy whispered.

 _"Uhuh...yeah_ ", Lee murmured, nodding his head. He wanted her to continue, he just needed to get used to the feeling.

She continued, massaging his prostate, circling and stroking back and forth with her finger. After a minute she gently introduced another finger, heightening the sensations that were already flooding Lee's body.

" _Wh...God...Luce..I'm not...I can't..."_

 _"Do you want me to stop?"._

 _"N...no. Don't stop"_ , he rasped.

Within seconds, he felt as though his eyes were falling back into his head and he was almost dizzy, his face screwed up with pleasure. He didn't want her to stop, he could just feel himself rapidly losing control, of his body and his mind.

" _You love this don't you, being filled and stretched by my fingers, submitting to me and every filthy, nasty thing I want to do you you? Such a naughty boy"._

Lee could feel Lucy's hot breath in his ear as she whispered directly into it.

" _Luce...if...you carry on...like...this...not...gonna...last ..long..."._

Lee took one of his hands off his head then and grabbed a pillow, stuffing it into his mouth to muffle his moans and grunts. He knew he could not stop himself being too loud otherwise.

The feeling became so intense so quickly that it almost overwhelmed him, and he was afraid he might just black out.

For Lucy, this was a huge turn on too, to feel so powerful, to know she could bring Lee such pleasure, and that she was in control of it.

" _Maybe whilst you were handcuffed I'd let you come this way, make you lose control and explode with pleasure beneath me...all over me...or...maybe I wouldn't. Maybe I'd make you wait a little bit longer_ ", Lucy teased.

She slowly removed her fingers, leaving Lee feeling empty and aching with need. He could have sworn his cock had never been harder.

" _Luce...not..fair",_ he panted, tossing the pillow to one side. He'd been so, so close then.

" _Hang on a second, I'm just gonna clean myself up. Don't move, I'll be right back. And no touching yourself. If I come back to find your hands anywhere near your penis I might change my mind about what I'm going to do to you next"._

Lee's imagation ran away with him then. What did she have planned next? He was oh so tempted to reach for his cock, but he didn't want to spoil this. He peered down, feeling the need to check his balls hadn't actually turned blue. There was a definite aching now, he'd been in a state of arousal for so long without release.

Lucy returned from the ensuite within less than a minute, having cleaned the remnants of lube off her fingers. Lee had his hands back on his head, his cock still standing up proudly against his belly. For a man of his age, his ability to maintain an erection was always impressive, as was his stamina.

" _So...I think it's time I rewarded your patience",_ Lucy whispered.

She kneeled back on the bed and lowered her head, kissing the tip of his cock then taking the head into her mouth, making him gasp as she sucked and circled it with her tongue.

" _Holy...shit...Luce...Jesus...fuck",_ Lee couldn't stop the expletives falling out of his mouth.

" _Shhh, we have to be quiet remember",_ Lucy whispered.

" _That's...not...easy...when...you're...doing...th...aaa..t...",_ Lee panted as she began to move her head up and down, taking him deeper than he expected.

" _Use the pillow again"_ , she suggested, and he did, biting down on it.

He groaned in frustration when after all too brief a time she removed her mouth from him and sat up again.

His frustration didn't last long though, as without further hesitation she positioned her sex above his cock, and sank down, impaling herself on him at last.

Lee was in heaven. The incredible feeling of Lucy's tight, hot walls suddenly surrounding him, the sight of her settled on top of him, was more than worth the wait.

Even Lucy she was the one in control, the feeling of Lee finally being inside her, of him stretching her, still made her breath catch in her throat, still made every fibre in her body hum with pleasure.

Lee studied her closely, looking deep into her eyes. They were wide, her pupils large and dark with arousal.

After giving herself time to adjust to the intrusion, Lucy sank down, slowly taking Lee deeper until he was buried to the hilt. They moaned in unison, the intensity and intimacy of the moment taking them both to a whole new realm of pleasure.

Lee watched Lucy's eyelids flutter, heard the little shaky gasps which she let out with every exhale, as she felt him fill her. She moved torturously slowly at first, just rocking gently back and forth.

" _Can I touch you now? I want...I need to touch you"_ , he pleaded.

" _Yes_ ".

Lee caressed Lucy's breasts, grasped her hips, then her backside, though he resisted the urge to pull her down onto him. Part of him wanted this so much, or to flip them both over and thrust hard and fast into her. But he allowed Lucy to control the pace, lifting his pelvis to match her thrusts, and gryrating his hips to stimulate her walls.

Minutes passed, minutes that felt like hours, and he found himself almost unbearably desperate for more. He couldn't remember the last time his orgasm had been delayed for so long, and he'd just about forgotten the feeling. It was approaching painful now. Every muscle in his body was tensing up, his heart rate becoming increasingly rapid.

" _Luce, can you go a bit faster please...I need...I need to climax. I can feel it building again. Are you close? Tell me you're close"._

 _"I'm close, don't worry I'm close_ ", she panted, before increasing the speed of her movements, reaching between her legs and stroking her clit as she moved up and down. At the same time, she squeezed her thighs together, increasing the friction for them both.

This only goaded Lee more. If there was any sight more arousing than watching Lucy bounce up and down on top of him, it was watching her pleasure herself. He knew he had reached the point of no return, as his cock swelled and twitched, and his vision started to become hazy. He clutched their bedsheets between his fingers, and found himself punching the mattress as though he was desperate to stay grounded.

Lucy felt herself climbing higher and higher, the familiar warm, pulsing sensation building within her. The feeling, centred at first on that small but ultra sensitive bundle of nerves, quickly spread down her thighs, up into her belly and beyond. At the same time, the wonderful throbbing deep inside her core become stronger and stronger until every muscle in her body tightened.

" _L..ee...yes...yes...come...now_ ", she panted, as she finally let go.

" _Fuck...Luce_ ", Lee whispered, his face contorted with ecstasy as he allowed himself release.

They fell over the edge together, trying their best to be quiet as they succumbed to the pleasure, a powerful orgasm ripping through them both. Lee jerked and exploded inside Lucy, groaning as her walls contracted and squeezed him, milking every last drop of seed from him. The release, and the relief felt incredible.

She continued to rock back and forth as they rode the wave together. She leant down over him, bringing the top halves of their bodies closer together and her lips to his, kissing him deeply and passionately. He ran his fingers gently through her hair, which was now in that messy post-coital state that he loved.

Lucy's inner muscles continued to contract, the aftershocks of her orgasm still surging through her. She kept Lee inside her as long as possible as she felt him soften, finally collapsing on top of him as her muscles gave in.

They didn't speak for a few minutes, both still trembling and bathing in the warm afterglow as their breathing and heartrates started to slow down.

Lee was the first to speak,

" _Wow..that was...amazing_ ", he whispered, still panting.

" _Yeah it was"_ , Lucy concurred. She sounded equally breathless.

" _We've still got it Luce"._

 _"We certainly do"._

 _"I'm not sure what I ever did to deserve you. Perhaps I did something heroic in a past life. I'm so lucky to be have you, I know I said it earlier but I'm saying it again"._

 _"Thanks sweetheart, but stop it, you're making me blush"._

 _"That's what makes you blush? I mean...considering what you...we were doing earlier? You know, before we got together I used to think you were all sweet and innocent. You've no idea how much I love it when you prove to me you're actually the opposite when you want to be. When you show me that filfthy mind of yours"._

 _"Oh, I think I've got a fairly good idea. I've seen how you react. You on the other hand, with your cheeky humour...I think I always guessed you'd be pretty filfthy in the bedroom. And I was right"._

 _"I can be sweet as well though right? I like to think I'm romantic"._

 _"You are, very. You're just the right combination of sexy and sweet and romantic, in the bedroom and out of it. I wouldn't change you"._

 _"Really? Even though I can be immature and I don't always pull my weight with the kids and regularly forget to empty the dishwasher?"_

 _"Well, I wouldn't change everything about you anyway"._

Lee wrapped his arm around Lucy as she giggled softly, snuggling into his chest.

He yawned, the exertions of the last hour taking their toll.

" _Want to go to sleep like this?_ ", he asked.

" _Yeah, better put our nightclothes back on first though"._

 _"Oh! I was enjoying the feeling of your naked body against mine_ ". Lee couldn't hide his disappointment.

" _Me too, but seeing as one or all of the kids usually bursts in here first thing in the morning, it's better to be safe than sorry. We don't social services coming round and asking questions. Or a phone call from the school...again"._

 _"Oh yeah, the "I think my daddy was hurting mummy last night" incident"._

That was why they tried to be as quiet as possible in bed these days. Molly had once overheard them getting a little 'vocal' one night and the next day told her teacher she thought daddy had hurt mummy. Lucy had received a very embarrassing phone call from the headteacher the following afternoon. They had to make up a lie to Molly, explaining that they had been playing a silly game, which in her innocence she had thankfully believed.

Lucy climbed off Lee and found her nightdress on the floor. She pulled it back on and found his pyjama bottoms at the end of the bed, handing them to him.

Getting back into bed, Lucy curled up against Lee's chest again, draping one of her arms and legs over him. He started to play with her hair, tenderly stroking it and twirling strands around his fingers. She loved it when Lee did this, it made her feel loved and protected somehow, made her feel very connected to him. She sighed and hummed contentedly in response, a sound that always made Lee smile.

" _I love you",_ Lee whispered.

" _I love you too"_ , Lucy replied, hearing Lee softly snoring before she had even finished speaking. She fell asleep a few seconds later...


End file.
